The Happy Ending We Are All Searching For
by Yatsuiko-chan
Summary: This is the Epilogue for the story Match Maker Girl. Eriol's love had been taken by the void. Tomoyo is hesitant to write a letter to him. Sakura is sad for her best friend. Syaoran is worried about Sakura. And the author is so asking for reviews.Fun
1. Chapter 1

The Happy Ending We Are All Searching For

Yatsi-chan: This, as promised, is the epilogue of my beloved story: Match Maker girl. You wouldn't understand this story if you won't read the Match maker girl… I think. (I'm not really sure)

Before you continue reading this, I want to thank you first. Yeah, it is a wonder for me why you, or anyone for that matter, would read this stupid story. I mean… (Currently speechless…)

Anyway, Thank you very much!

_**The Happy Ending We Are All Searching For**_

Sorry for making that ending… it was depressing for me to do that. I hope I can make up for it with this. The story just went to that direction and I can't think of any other ending to write (Mainly because of my inborn laziness).

Disclaimers: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or their characters, to my utmost woe. Clamp owns them.

So here's what anybody, and everybody want...

After all, we all grew up with those Disney stories that end with…? What else? They live happily ever after, of course! And as you have wished, then so will it be!

…

…

… One week after that fateful day

_Tap, tap, tap._

Tomoyo, the beautiful and kind Daidouji heiress, looked at the pen she was currently tapping on her desk. In front of her was every item she needed, to do what she wanted to do: a simple white stationary, a black pen and an envelope.

Yes, she wanted to write to the Mage whose heart belongs to her and her alone. Oh wait! His heart _belonged _to her. Keyword: belonged. Past tense.

She cringed at her train of thoughts.

'No use being so emotional about it. That's not you, Tomoyo. You should look at the brighter side' she thought to herself. 'I can still write to him, right? This would be another adventure!'

"Eriol…" she whispered determinedly while writing gracefully on the stationary. "Hi. I'm…" she frowned at the paper, unable to pour her innermost thoughts like how she expected. 'You can do this!'

After a few minutes…

"But then, I don't know what to write." She said dejectedly, finally giving up.

She had been staring and staring and staring some more at the stationary all day long. She was starting to get bored. And quite honestly, an heiress shouldn't be bored in any way possible. After all, she has everything a girl would want.

"Hmmm…" She mused about what she could do to help her think. 'I could… Yeah!'

A bright bulb of inspiration appeared above her head as an idea came to her. She could call her best friend!

And so, she took out her cell phone and dialed Sakura's number.

…

"Hello? Sakura Speaking" a soft voice answered.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo's voice was breathless, obviously missing her best friend.

"Tomoyo! I haven't talked to you in years! Why did you call?"

She had to smile at her best friend's exaggeration. They haven't had any communication ever since _that day_ because she tried to isolate herself from everyone just to forget everything.

Yes, I know. Avoiding your best friend in an attempt to forget your tragic love life is utterly foolish. She was stupid and careless with her decisions. Her depressed aura just got the best of her and drove her away from everybody else.

So now, she's given up. It isn't easy to keep this to her self. She needed someone to support her. And she's sure: enthusiastic and cute Kinomoto Sakura is the best girl for the job.

"Gomen ne, Sakura-chan. I wasn't thinking at all when I tried to avoid you. I really am sorry"

"Is that all? Don't worry! I'll never be able to be angry with you" As usual, the Innocent Cherry Blossoms wasn't planting hatred inside her heart. As pure as ever.

"Umm… Actually, I have something to tell you. Can we meet at the park?" she asked nervously.

"Hoe… sure"

.

.

.

"…and so, I left the airport without seeing him"

That was the end of Tomoyo's long and sad explanation. They were both seated on the swing in Penguin Park, the place where they usually talk.

She looked at her slightly sobbing best friend. "Why are you crying?" she asked softly, albeit curiously.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Her best friend exclaimed before running to her open arms. "I didn't know you went through all that! I didn't know!"

"Sakura-chan… You don't have to cry. I was the one who avoided you. I should be sorry" She cooed softly, stroking her best friend's hair comfortingly. "Please stop crying"

The Cherry let go of her and wiped her face with a white handkerchief. She looked at her with her large innocent eyes. "Have you written to him?"

"I don't-" she wasn't able to finish her sentence as she stared at the handkerchief Sakura was using. It brought an avalanche of memories into her mind.

_A white handkerchief…_

_Penguin Park…_

_Tears…_

"I don't know. I… can't seem to form any coherent… I just can't" she muttered bitterly, the memories so overwhelming for her to bear.

It's ironic, isn't it? That she is burdened by her memories of someone whose memories were taken away. Her memories keep her sad… but the 'lost memories' were what was bugging her most special person.

…

Lost memories…

'Something's missing' Eriol thought as he arranged his things in his cabinet. 'When I saw them there, talking, something clicked inside me. I felt a strange tug inside my heart. I never felt so…'

You see, Nakuru volunteered to arrange his things for him since she knew that he was exhausted physically and mentally. But the young mage rejected her offer, saying that he can do it himself. He wanted to do something else than think, because every thought that came to his mind brought about a strange feeling to stir inside him.

And so, for the past few days, all he did were clean his room and read his books.

To his extreme irritation, however, even though he was slightly preoccupied with the prospect of cleaning and arranging his cabinet, thoughts still made its way to his mind.

The thoughts he so shunned only arrived faster and in more multitude than what he had experienced while on the plane. Why is that, you ask?

It is because of the things he saw while arranging his clothes. He saw a bear that looked so familiar yet he can't remember how he acquired it and he also saw a white handkerchief that looked as if it hadn't been washed.

For some unknown reason, he placed these two objects inside a box and placed the box under his bed. It was very puzzling for him, indeed.

_Why do I feel as if those things were the most important things in my life… when I don't even know how I got them? Why did I feel as if I should stay and comfort that person when I saw how sad she was? Why do I feel so…incomplete?_

"Eriol? Lunch is ready!" Nakuru, dressed in her usual pink frilly apron, announced from his doorway. "Eriol?" she repeated when she heard that her master didn't respond.

Seeing the spaced-out expression on his face, she walked to his side and tapped him gently.

"Wha-?" he asked, surprised by the sudden contact. Take note, he isn't the kind of person who can be easily surprised since he can easily feel auras. This just goes to show how spaced-out he was.

"Lunch is ready. We'll wait for you downstairs" she stated gently.

"You don't have to wait for me. I'm not hungry" His tone was robotic, unfeeling, almost too cold.

Nakuru, understanding his feelings more than anyone, just nodded and proceeded out of the room.

…

'I knew he would feel this way… But I also know that what I did was right. It was what the other reincarnation told me… my future father-in-law.' She sighed audibly upon remembering the handsome part-timer from Tomoeda.

'Eriol-sama's missing someone he doesn't remember. While I'm missing someone who I know I wouldn't be able to face ever again…'

…

Never Again…

Somewhere in Tomoeda, in an amusement park to be exact, a certain dark-haired man sneezed. 'Someone's remembering me…'

"Onii-chan, are you alright?" Sakura concernedly asked. She was watching her brother as she ate the free ice cream he had given to her when he suddenly sneezed. He was in another one of his part-time jobs wherein he would serve ice creams, snacks and beverages.

"I'm okay… And would be still okay as long as that brat doesn't come here. Again. For the Third time." He muttered threateningly as he mopped the floor beside Sakura.

For your information, Syaoran had been going here for two days in a row to eat snacks with Sakura. He reasoned out that he wanted Touya to see that his intentions were perfectly good and decent.

But for Touya, who sees the little wolf's smirks, knew better. He knew that Syaoran only does this so that Touya will be irritated while doing his job.

"Sakura"

Speak of the handsome devil, Syaoran's here.

"Syaoran-kun!" She exclaimed, her eyes lighting up with joy. She walked to him and pulled him to their usual table.

"What's your order, Gaki?" Touya asked upon arriving at their table.

"A chocolate parfait for me…" he looked at his beloved Cherry. "Have you eaten?"

"Onii-chan gave me an ice cream" she answered childishly

Touya smirked then teasingly said, "But Kaijuu wants a parfait since her large stomach isn't full yet"

"Onii-chan!" she exclaimed angrily, her face getting red out of anger. She stood up and tried to stomp on her brother's foot.

But Touya, knowing she would do this, immediately went out of her way.

"Ouch!" …And it resulted to Sakura… stomping on Syaoran's foot instead.

Sakura turned red again, but this time, out of embarrassment. "Sorry…" she whispered shyly.

Syaoran smiled his tender smile, which makes his positively fifty times more handsome. "It's alright. Do you want me to buy a parfait for you too?"

The girl smiled and shook her head. "I don't want any cold things for now…"

He looked at her brother coldly then said, "A chocolate parfait for me and one slice of strawberry shortcake for her"

Touya nodded and grunted a 'thank you, sir' before hurrying to the counter.

…

"Why were you here so early? Normally, you'd be at least five minutes late. Was I late?" Syaoran nervously asked. He didn't like the thought of being late to a date. Especially the thought of Sakura waiting a few minutes for him.

"No, of course not, silly!" she exclaimed with a smile. Syaoran was never late. Her smile then disappeared as she remembered her best friend. "I was with Tomoyo this morning. She told me everything…"

Tears escaped her eyes as she told him her worries, her guilt and her sadness.

Syaoran's heart broke piece by piece as he watched his most special person cry in his arms. He held her tightly, intent on making her feel that he understood. "Don't cry. It wasn't your fault. The only thing we could do now is support her." He said as he stroked her back comfortingly.

Sakura looked at him and smiled. "I'm sorry for being such a crybaby. It's just so sad that Tomoyo-chan has to go through all that. She had always been so kind and I can't remember any bad thing she had done"

After a few more minutes, Yukito arrived with their order.

"I'm sorry for being late. We had to restrain a monster from killing a poor wolf and destroying such a sweet scene" he explained with his usual smile.

The couple blushed at that, understanding his comment. So everyone saw?

"Just call me if you need anything" he said before walking back to the counter.

"Thanks" Sakura said, still with a slight blush.

The couple talked some more about anything under the sun. They were obviously getting more and more comfortable with these date thingies.

"Should we go now?" Syaoran asked, seeing that they were finished with their snacks.

"Alright" she nodded and stood up.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked with a smile.

"As usual." She replied with an identical smile.

They walked out of the shop and went their separate ways.

…

Syaoran frowned when they were finally apart.

Sakura looked every inch normal to the other people around. But Syaoran (and Touya, for that matter) knew better. He saw how Sakura's eyes were a little less sparkling than usual and how her smiles weren't as cute as it was a week ago. She was obviously still worrying about what happened to her best friend.

With this in mind, he took his cell phone and dialed Tomoyo's number.

…

"Hello? Daidouji Tomoyo speaking" the heiress answered politely.

"Daidouji! Will you please write to that damn four eyed freak now and tell him everything you want to say without revealing your identity? You're smart, you can do it! And tell Sakura to stop worrying, will you?" he growled to the phone, his concern for Sakura getting the best of him.

"Good afternoon too, Li-kun. Long time no see. And thank you for worrying about me and my tragic love life" she replied with all the sarcasm in the world.

"Sorry" he muttered embarrassedly. "It's just that Sakura had been too sad about it. She always talks about it…"

Soon, realization came to her. "…And she talks about this, when?" she asked suspiciously.

"On our dates" he grunted dejectedly.

"Oh" was all she could answer. Her best friend is truly naive! It is a wonder how she can be so naive when she had gone through much trouble too. Oh well, Sakura-chan is Sakura-chan no matter what.

"I just want our dates to be special… because… she's a very special girl" he muttered sadly yet shyly.

_A major 'Awww…' moment!_

Tomoyo almost squealed at that but refrained herself from doing so. She was glad that her best friend found such a sweet guy.

She only hopes she could say the same about herself…

"Just write, okay? Just like what Sakura always say: you do deserve happiness more than anyone" he said with a brother-like tone before hanging up.

…

She smiled. _I do deserve happiness…_


	2. The first letter

The Happy Ending We Are All Searching For

Chapter 2: The First Letter

"I better start writing!"

Tomoyo energetically stood up, took a small notebook and pen, and started pacing around the room. She needed to arrange her thoughts before writing the letter. This would be a big risk to take so she had to be careful.

"I need to keep in mind that there are rules of communication" she muttered before sitting on her bed. She hastily opened the notebook to write whatever was on her mind.

In her notebook, she wrote:

_Rules of communication:_

_I shouldn't show up in their one year duration in England_

Wait… Spinnel did say that they would only stay there for one year. But Nakuru looked sure when she said that they will never come back. What's wrong with those two? Didn't they talk about that?

Shaking her head to erase any other thoughts for now, she continued to write.

_Use a pen name while writing_

_Don't ever mention anything about what had happened or about anything related to the cards._

Not going there would be easy, she thought. She wasn't the kind of person to actually lose control during these times. She can stop herself from doing a lot of stupid things.

The other two rules could be troublesome though. Before she could write, she needed a pen name…

Admiring Gentleman was a good pen name for him. It suited him well. What would suit her?

And how would she be able to get his attention with her letter? He wasn't the kind of person who would take note of anonymous letter and write back. He was a loner, right? He was a gentleman and all but he wasn't _that_ kind.

Her heart always gets touched by his letter. How can she do the same?

To get an answer, she stood up and took the letters Admiring Gentleman had given her.

_Tomoyo; my fair lady,_

_Every time I see you, euphoria takes over my senses. Not only does your face brighten my day, your golden heart also gives light even to my nights. I surely am not sugar coating this. I believe that every gentleman should be honest. I am only saying what is true. Thank you for your dear existence._

_-Admiring gentleman-_

_P.S_

_I cannot say this to you because my tongue ties every time I try to._

And the other….

_Tomoyo,_

_I tried to stop thinking about you but when I'm close to doing so, your ethereal face pops on my mind and then I would realize that it is a foolish thing to do because your face is already imprinted on my mind and trying to erase such would make me crazy._

_Please, continue to smile…_

_-Admiring gentleman-_

And some other notes he had snuck in her locker.

What made this letters so special?

… she smiled as the answers came to her.

_Write from the heart._

Hiiragizawa Eriol-kun,

Greetings to you and your house mates!

Oh wait… that was too formal. Ahmm… What should I say? Hello? Good afternoon? Or perhaps, good morning?

Well, enough of that. Sorry for saying such non-sense. I'm just a little nervous as to what I should say because I don't really know how to start.

I don't make much sense, do I? Okay, I'll try to be more sensible now.

Hi! I know you're not expecting any letter, especially from Tomoeda. But I really wanted to ask a favor…

I know you're smiling amusedly by now with your eyebrow arched. But do listen to me, please. This is really important for me. So hear me out, okay?

Can I be your secret friend? You know… a person who would write without saying their real name, leaving only mystifying words and clues. It would be terribly exciting! You find it an interesting idea too, right? I know you're somewhat smiling by now!

But you're a little freaked out too, aren't you? Yeah, I'm kinda weird. And what I'm asking is weird too, in every way you look at it. But please think about it. I know for a fact that you would need someone and that it would be better if you would be able to say this worries and problems to a friend. As they say, saying your problems to a friend makes you feel emotionally lighter.

Also, I can be your Tomoeda Newsletter! Ask anything you want to ask about Tomoeda's latest and I'll surely answer!

So what do you say?

Now, you may want to ask who I am. But since I want to be a 'secret' friend, I can't possibly tell you my name. All I can say is that I'm a teenage girl from Tomoeda. Yeah, just that.

Write back if you agree.

Sincerely yours,

Your fair flower

P.S. Please trust me. Pretty, pretty please? With cherries on the top?

She laughed as she reread the letter. She felt that everything written there were just right. It was what she wanted to say.

And the letter was cute, right?

.

.

.

Feeling a lot happier because of her success in writing a letter, she took out her notebook and wrote this:

_Who I will be:_

_Your fair flower_

_A secret Friend_

_A confidante_

_Tomoeda Newsletter_

She turned a page. She was feeling quite poetic now.

_When I look upon the skies,_

_With my sad eyes_

_I remember our old times…_

_I tried to forget you but it's a_

_Futile attempt you_

_Just like how I…_

She stopped there. Somehow, she didn't know what to write next, or rather, she didn't like the next idea that came to her mind.

What was the idea?

Well, she'll tell you when she's ready!

…

Two weeks after sending the letter

…

A cute couple walked side by side to the university's library. Both of them were wearing casual clothes that suited them quite well. The girl playfully took hold of the boy's arm and smiled at him brightly, like the sun rising early in the morning.

The boy's usually-cold face also blossomed to a smile, like a glacier being melted by the sunrise.

"Sakura, I really think you should stop doing that cute little thing you are doing right now." The boy said with a gentle yet flushed expression.

"Eh? Why, Syaoran-kun?" she asked with a pout. "I like holding your arm. It's soft and warm"

Upon hearing this, he blushed more. "I can see quite a lot of girls with an evil look in their eyes. We don't want girls plotting murder with you as victim, right?" he reasoned out uneasily.

"Oh…" She let go of his arm but took hold of his hand. "You'll still be there to protect me if they try to harm me, right?" she asked cutely then added determinedly, "And they won't be able to harm the great Card Captor Sakura, can they?"

Syaoran chuckled at her antics. "Let's go!"

They walked hand in hand to the library's front door.

When they were finally seated, with books taken from those big shelves, Sakura opened a topic she wanted to talk about for the past few days.

"Anou… Eriol-kun hasn't written to Tomoyo, right?" she asked a little uncertainly.

"Yeah. I called Daidouji yesterday and asked her how she was doing. That Hiiragizawa hasn't written but Daidouji still sounds happy and better than before"

Sakura sighed in relief. She was busy yesterday so she wasn't able to talk to her best friend or even Syaoran.

"I wonder why he hasn't written. Even if he forgot everything, he should be at least a gentleman to write back and refuse. I have always seen him as the polite type"

"I agree with you… but I have never seen that Hiiragizawa as a polite person. He was… irritating"

Every time Syaoran said 'Hiiragizawa', it always sounds like he would murder someone!

"Come now, Syaoran-kun! He wasn't that bad!"

As the couple continues to talk and smile at each other sweetly, let's go to the place where the person they were talking about lives.

Nakuru, Eriol's ever so energetic guardian, was showing yet another sad face to the world. Her frown continued to deepen as she swept around her room.

In her desk was a letter.

A letter with Eriol's name printed on the envelope.

.

.

.

Yatsuiko-chan: The secret friend's letters starts here! This chapter is but the start of a wonderful journey to happiness and love. I expect that there would be at most five chapters for this epilogue. A little long, right?

What do you think about this chapter?

Please read and review! Tell me what you think about the letter and the SxS moment!

Oh, and thank you to those who have reviewed this story and added it to their favorite or to alerts. Thank You!


	3. Secret Friends' mania, commence!

The Happy Ending We Are All Searching For

Chapter 3: 'Secret Friends' mania, commence!

.

.

.

Spinnel flew to his/her sister's room and sat on her desk.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, bored but irritated.

"I'm doing my job as a guardian" she answered with a determined voice. She has all the rights to protect her beloved master, right?

"It's not your job to meddle with his mail, stupid. Don't act as if you're an antagonist in their story! Oh please, antagonists are intelligent and rich. You're neither." He said coldly with a glare aimed towards her.

"Kinomoto-san told me to take Eriol-sama as far away as I can from Tomoyo-chan. I'm doing what our master's other half told me" she reasoned out.

"He said to take as far away as you can. But he never said that Daidouji-sama can't at least write to Eriol-sama. I gave Daidouji the rules and she accepted. You even accepted, didn't you?"

It was unusual for Spinnel Sun to speak this long but he was terribly annoyed with their reversal of roles. He was supposed to be the pessimist one and she was supposed to be idiotically optimistic. But now? He was the optimistic one while she was being idiotically pessimistic.

It's too irritating.

"Say what you want to say but I'll keep this letter as long as I can" she stubbornly replied.

Spinnel flew away with a devilish smirk.

"That won't be too long" he whispered to himself as he exited the room.

Eriol, our oblivious-as-of-now leading man, was reading silently inside his large library that greatly resembled the one in his Tomoeda manor.

"Good morning, Eriol-sama. Nakuru said that she'll go out to buy some groceries" Spinnel nonchalantly said as he flew to a long desk in the library.

"Is there a problem, Spinnel? You don't sound normal at all." The mage worriedly asked, peering through his pile of books.

"None at all. Why?" he managed to say through his shocked state. Was he that obvious?

"Normally, you would just go to a desk and greet me. You are not the type to announce, or even care, about what Nakuru would do even if I ask. Honestly, what's the problem?"

_Quick, Spinnel. Think fast!_

"Nakuru looks down lately. I can't help but notice how she can't clean even her own room. Have you seen her room? I would have liked to clean it myself to surprise her, but I can't. Not with this paws" he said as concerned as he can. It was an act that deserves an award!

_And the best actor award goes to… Spinnel Sun!_

Eriol stood up, walked closer to Spinnel and touched his forehead. "You're not sick, are you?"

Spinnel simply shook his head.

"Okay, I'll help you if it will make Nakuru happy" The mage shrugged, not knowing what Suppi's plan was.

Both of them went to the girl's room, which looked suspiciously a-little-too-dirty.

"Why do you think this would make Nakuru happy?" Eriol suddenly asked his flying companion.

Not knowing what else to say, he said: "Cleanliness is next to Godliness"

_What?_ The mage arched his eyebrow at his guardian, smelling something fishy about this.

"I mean, Nakuru thinks that cleanliness is next to godliness so she would be happy to see her room clean" he reasoned out coolly, trying to get any suspicious away.

"Hmmm…" The mage merely nodded his head in understanding. He can see his female guardian saying just that. She had always been the kind to utter such cute foolishness every now and then.

"We only have some time to finish cleaning her room until she arrives" Spinnel said while looking around the room.

"One minute would do" Eriol said before summoning his staff and waving it to magically clean the room.

After a minute, the room was sparkling clean. Clow Reed's reincarnation walked around to make sure everything was in their right position.

His gaze traveled through the window, to the television, to the cabinet, to the mirror…

… And finally, giving Spinnel utmost joy, to the desk.

"Eh? A letter for me?"

The Daidouji woke up with a smile on her face. Something special would happen today. And she has a pretty good guess what that would be.

She excitedly tidied herself up and went down to fetch her mail. Is today THE day?

_Hmmm… Invitation to a party, another invitation to a party, a letter from that freaky business guy again…_

… _Here! A letter from England!_

She clutched it to her heart, discarding the other letters in the process. She ran to her room quickly and opened the letter.

Fair Flower,

From what I have deduced from your letter, you know me quite well. An evidence of such being that you know each reaction I had while reading your cute and witty letter. I applaud your skill.

You might be surprised by the fact that I wrote a letter… and even more surprised, maybe, that I am willing for you to be my secret friend. I have never been much of a friendly person when I was living in Tomoeda, right? I'm not really the type of person to like this kind of communication and interaction with other people, especially with someone I don't know well.

… But I was deeply mystified as to what your motives are. Your idea had attracted me and made me interested to no end. You're not, by any chance, a raging fan that would pull revenge on me for leaving Japan, are you?

Okay, you can stop laughing now. Sorry about that. I can be weird too, at times.

If you would just explain a little bit more, I would be more than happy to be a friend to you, even a secret one.

I find something unfair here though. How can we be secret friends when you know so much about me? I would be the only one guessing here. Isn't that a little too unfair for me, mysterious fair flower?

By the way, I want to know why you said: 'I know for a fact that you would need someone'. When I read it, I felt… hurt? No… I felt an intense emotion that I can't quite place. It was another puzzling thing to say. Why did you say that? Did you mean that you know my problem? Did you?

With that in mind, I told myself: "I can't possibly trust some random person with my problems and secret, can I?"

But something inside me tells me that I would be able to trust you, someday. It reassures me that you are someone to trust.

Can you stay until then?

Hiiragizawa Eriol _ Midnight Mage

P.S.: for some unknown reason, I trust you completely. Maybe your charm is too strong, even for me?

Tomoyo smiled, tears of joy flowing out of her eyes. Who would have thought that the almighty Clow Reed reincarnation would actually take notice of her?

She whipped out a stationary and sat beside her desk. _I need to write fast! I'm so excited!_

.

.

.

"Tomoyo-chan finally received a letter! Can you believe it?" Sakura jumped in joy then hugged the little wolf. He blushed with the contact but then smiled upon seeing her as happy as she could be.

"I'm glad" he replied sincerely with the gentlest of smiles.

The two were, as usual, in the penguin park where they always meet before their dates. (Sakura said that if Syaoran would fetch her, he wouldn't be able to go out of their house without at least a scratch)

"I wish it'll be alright" he said hopefully, an image of Tomoyo smiling entering his mind.

"Everything will surely be alright" Sakura said enthusiastically.

.

.

.

Eriol woke up early in the morning to check his mail. He had been doing this everyday ever since the day he sent that letter. He was afraid that Nakuru would discover this secret of his so he did everything to keep it a secret.

It was easier since he had the loyalty of Spinnel.

As he opened his mailbox that contained less mail than those of the Daidouji mansion, his heart thumped faster. There, in his mailbox, is a white envelope with the handwriting of Fair Flower.

At last! His secret friend sure is fast, isn't she?

(Well, Eriol-kun, she does have some connection that you don't have. If she wants to give it to you in less than three days, she would be able to)

Midnight mage,

I'm so glad you wrote! I thought you won't write at all! I mean, who would even take notice of that silly letter? I'm really glad that you had the temporary insanity to write to someone like me.

Don't worry. I'm not a bad person and definitely not a rampaging fan! I'm a good child, promise! My motives are as decent and clean as they can be. I can confidently say that there won't be anything wrong with this writing thing. It's just a 'simple letter writing' for us to know each other more, right?

Let me answer some questions you asked…

Yes, I know you well. I've known you since we were about ten. Though for reasons you shouldn't know yet. I know a lot about you and we have talked quite a lot of times so I knew what your reaction will be. Weird, right?

I certainly can't find an unfair thing here! You're a naturally mystifying creature so you don't necessarily need to try. And even if I know you quite well, you still have some secrets that I haven't figured out. You are a living puzzle, and you know that. I'll drop clues along the way so you don't have to feel like that at all. It is fair now, isn't it?

Oh, about that sentence. (I know for a fact that you would need someone) I'm sorry for saying that. I just write what goes inside my head so I wasn't thinking at all when I said that. I'm really sorry if you were hurt in some way.

I'm very thankful that you're mystified by my motives. It was one of my aims in writing: making the most puzzling person puzzled. It's too fun imagining you with that silly curious face!

I'll still be here until the time you can finally open up. I'm a very patient little lady so I know I can do it.

Now, for this month's Tomoeda newsletter:

Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran, the hottest couple in Tomoeda, are now officially exclusively dating. Sources say that they have been going out for weeks! You know them, right? They're so cute together!

Yanagisawa Naoko won a regional short story competition while Yamazaki Takashi won the on the spot story telling competition. They were so amazing. If ever you come back here in Tomoeda, make sure you read Naoko-chan's story, okay?

Daidouji Tomoyo, the choir's current representative for external competitions, would compete in Tokyo next month. She had been practicing so hard these days. I hope she'll win! Please pray for her!

Mr. Tanagawa would get married next week. Do you know him? He's that terror teacher in college Algebra who always scowls as if it's the end of the world. When he announced the date of the wedding, he was smiling like a crazed chipmunk! It was a little freaky but I'm glad for him. Love can really turn the world upside down… Oh! I'll help with the wedding. Wish me luck!

Well, that's about all the news I know. I hope you can also share some stories of yours in your next reply.

Reply ASAP!

Sincerely yours,

Your Fair Flower

Eriol smiled at the letter. A strange soft spot was being slowly opened up inside him…

He stood up and proceeded to search for the beautiful stationary he just bought.

Unknown to him, his female guardian was hiding behind the door with a bittersweet smile. 'I guess I just can't stop something like this from happening. They were destined for each other, after all. I just hope nobody will be hurt by this…'

Yatsuiko-chan: The chapter came earlier than I expected. The next episode should be out this Saturday. Thanks for those who reviewed! Oh, take note of everything that's being said 'because we'll never know when my evil brain will make something weird happen.


	4. Heart is Where the Home is

The Happy Ending We Are All Searching For

Chapter 4: Your **Heart** is where Your **Home** is

(A.K.A **How** Easy to fall)

.

.

.

My Fair Flower,

We had been for almost a year now. Yet I still can't figure out who you are. I'm not complaining though! It's really fun imagining you as just about anyone… (A nerd in glasses? An Otaku? A beautiful top student?) So many choices!

I can tell that you are a really kind-hearted person and that you are as witty as can be. Your charm ensnared even this silly midnight mage who is miles away from you. You're that special.

I always think, 'Why would this special girl take the time to write letters to me?' I never found an answer. Care to share your thought about this? You never actually explained why you chose me of all people!

Another thing. I want to express my extreme gratitude for being friend and for being a Tomoeda newsletter for me. You may not know, but your letters makes my life worth while. They keep me from getting bored and they make me smile with real joy.

Now that I have said this, I would like to ask for advice. For the past few months, we had been exchanging correspondence and telling stories about our lives… But something kept bugging me as we talked.

Before we started this 'writing thing', as you sometimes call it, I was busy searching for a missing piece in me. I had felt so incomplete when I left Tomoeda. And there was even a time in the airport when I truly wanted to stay (upon seeing a beautiful girl with overly sad eyes). I wanted to find the home where calmness would reign inside me, where I would be truly at peace.

What was bugging me was that when I read your letter, these thoughts came into a halt. It felt as if they never existed. The gaping hole inside me was filled with something special. You made me forget incompleteness with your wit and charm. I am really thankful about that.

I still don't understand how you made me feel this way. Did you use some special technique that made my worries disappear? Please feel free to explain about this.

Another thing is that my housemate, Nakuru Akizuki, was obviously trying to hide the fact that you want to talk to me. She even went as far as hiding this letter from me. I never had the chance to talk to her about it because I knew that if she ever found out, she'll stop me from talking to you.

And I know for a fact that I don't ever want to stop talking to you.

If you know anything about her reason, do inform me. I really want to know everything about it.

Sincerely yours,

Your Midnight Mage

Eriol frowned at his newly-written letter. 'Wouldn't this be over the limits? We're only secret friends after all. I shouldn't say this much… But then…'

It had been almost a year since the secret friend thing started. And the mage promised to his self that he would say everything before their correspondence reaches its anniversary.

As you may have read from the letter, it is quite obvious that he is smitten by the mysterious Fair Flower.

Everything could be summarized by what Spinnel once said, "Eriol-sama isn't the type to fall so easily. He doesn't even know that girl that much. But he is just the type to go to where his heart is pointing. He is merely falling where he should fall. It's destiny."

He is finally fulfilling what Clow Reed didn't fulfill. So he was urged to write all this.

…But isn't the letter a little too emotional?

Oh well, might as well go on with it. She'll stop writing if she gets turned off by the letter.

_Hmmm… I hope she will still write. It'll hurt a lot if she suddenly stops._

.

.

.

The Tomoeda Nightingale, as how most people call her now after winning the Tokyo Competition, sat on her bed as she slowly read _his_ letter.

"Eriol-kun…"

Her longing voice echoed around the room. After finishing the letter, she smiled warmly and kissed the letter lovingly. She can vividly imagine the boy with a slightly smiling, slightly determined face. It's too cute!

And his letter… is too heart-warming. Where did he buy all those compliments, anyway? He's returning to his 'Admiring Gentleman' mode, isn't he?

_I'm so happy! _She could almost feel her heart sing in joy! He's finally returning to his sugar-coating cuteness… and that would mean some good news to her.

Maybe… just maybe… as he goes back to his old ways, his memories would somehow go back too?

_Onegai, Kami-sama!_

;

;

;

;

"Tomoyo-chan! You have to try this on!"

Sakura ran to the aforementioned girl with a blue dress in her hand. "This would look good on you! Eriol-kun would love to see you in this!"

The auburn haired girl was obviously more enthusiastic than normal. This is because she had read the letter that Eriol had written for Tomoyo. She felt as if it was the start of something they all wanted to happen.

"Oh please, Sakura-chan. I'm the one who's supposed to find a good dress for your dinner with Yelan-sensei and Syaoran's sisters! You're the one who's shopping here!" Tomoyo smiled at her best friend with one of her most radiant smiles. She had been feeling more and more happy as days passed by… all because of a single letter.

For your information, Tomoyo haven't replied yet. She was saving all her thoughts for later, after Sakura and Syaoran's important dinner tomorrow. For now, she would just be a loyal and helpful adviser for her best friend.

"And besides, Eriol-kun wouldn't go back any time soon" she said with no bitterness or sadness in her voice; merely carefree.

"Alright. But we'll shop again for you after our dinner, okay?"

"Okay. We really should have more shopping time together since Li-kun is taking all your time from me!" she said with a pout.

Sakura blushed with embarrassment but laughed a little. "I'll always find time for you, my beloved Tomoyo-chan!"

They continued shopping for clothes and accessories with Tomoyo squealing and Sakura blushing embarrassedly.

"Sakura"

The Cherry looked up with a smile, recognizing the voice of her most special person. She stood up and greeted him by hugging his arm. "O-ha-yo, Syao-ran-kun" she greeted playfully.

"Are you done with shopping?" he asked with his gentle smile fixed on his lips.

Sakura nodded. Syaoran took the shopping bags on the floor and motioned for the two of them to follow him.

"I'll treat you two to lunch" he took Sakura's hand and looked at Tomoyo.

"Awww… Why didn't I bring my video cam today? You're too cute!" she squealed in delight. "You should eat together! I don't want to be a bother. Besides, my body guards would fetch me sooner or later"

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked worriedly. She didn't want to leave her best friend just to have lunch with her date (who, as what Tomoyo said, was always with Sakura anyway).

"I'm sure!" she answered with a wink aimed at Syaoran. She was obviously suggesting something to the poor boy again. "Bye, bye now! Go now" she said while pushing the two towards the exit.

She waved at them as they walked towards the restaurant.

"Now, to buy something for Sakura and Syaoran's near-engagement!" she happily whispered to herself while walking back to the store.

.

.

.

"Looks like she won't write any time soon" Eriol sighed with a sad expression on his handsome face.

"Don't worry, Eriol-sama. She'll write somehow. She's just having some problem, maybe" Spinnel nonchalantly advised while looking at the book he was reading.

After a brief silence, the mage asked something really, I mean **really**, surprising.

"Why don't we go back to Tomoeda?"

Not being surprised at all, Spinnel Sun looked up from his book calmly. "If you want to, we can. It is your money you'll be wasting, after all"

"I really want to go back to Tomoeda now. Something's pulling me towards that place" he said with another sigh.

"You have to talk to Nakuru though. It's common knowledge that she doesn't want to go back"

Eriol nodded and stood up to go to the kitchen, Nakuru's personal lair.

There stood the enthusiastic girl baking another cake for today. She was sad for the first months that they stayed here in England but she slowly went back to being the energetic girl that she is. She even baked a different cake or other delicacies every day.

"Nakuru"

The girl looked at him. "What is it, Eriol-sama?"

"Can we talk outside?" he asked seriously.

Nakuru sighed, expecting this to happen sooner or later. She knew that there will come a time when he would want something more than a letter-writing friend.

She nodded and took off her pink frilly apron. "Let's stay in the garden"

.

.

.

"Eriol-sama, I know what you want to say. You want to go back now, right?" she asked, a little exasperatedly

"Yes" was his short reply.

"But we shouldn't. It's not supposed to be that way."

"Why shouldn't we go back? I feel as if this is not just about me… do you want to tell me something, Nakuru?"

"This is all about you! You shouldn't… you would be hurt" she denied

"But Nakuru, I'm more than capable of handling my own welfare. If I should be hurt, then let it be. I don't know your worries, but I do know that going back would help me. Please let me feel free once again. If only with pain would I be free, then pain I should have. At least peace would come after that."

The girl looked down with a sadder expression. She then looked up as if she finally decided about it. Her eyes were a mixture of different emotions: determination, fear, sadness, a little happiness and a lot of hesitation. "Okay" Her voice was weak, almost helpless.

"You're feeling bothered of something else, aren't you?" he asked with a knowing look.

"No"

"Tell me the truth, Nakuru. Trust me, please"

Nakuru sat down and tucked her knees with her hands, looking like a helpless child in a play ground. "I… I did something that I shouldn't have done. I'm afraid… I kis-"

She stopped abruptly and blushed with embarrassment.

"You kissed Touya-san? Is that it? You were always harassing him. Why be embarrassed now?" he asked with an arched eyebrow. It was quite funny seeing her like this, worrying about something this odd.

"I just hug him from behind, that's a perfectly normal thing to do if you want to annoy someone. But kissing him was too much. It wasn't the least appropriate"

Eriol raised his eyebrows (more) in query. "You only kissed him on the cheeks, right? That's not too much! It's normal too, especially if you're French"

"But I'm not French! It was too much!" she stubbornly said with a pout. She looked just like how Sakura would react: childish and totally naïve.

"Wait… don't tell me…" he started with a weird look. "You told me that you only wanted to annoy him and always be with him to irritate Yukito-san. You wanted to take share what Yue had. Then why are you acting this way?"

He asked this even though he knew already what was happening. It was something he wanted to hear from Nakuru herself.

"It was what I wanted to do at first…

But now…

I think I've fallen for him"

Yatsuiko-chan: Let's do this! One chapter to go!

I'm really sorry for being delayed for a few days. Don't worry I'll update as fast as I can!

It's fun, right? SxS dinner, Eriol coming back and Nakuru falling more and more for Touya!

Read and Review please! If you like reading this, why not do the other 'R'?


	5. Home at Last

Chapter 5: Home at Last

(Skip this if you want)

Before we continue with the story, let's have a little flashback…

*Syaoran was sick with an incurable disease (this is way, way back in MMG)

*Sakura made 'The Nothing Card'

*Void took Eriol's love for Tomoyo

*Tomoyo was given a chance to fulfill a wish (Syaoran being well again)

*Eriol went to England

*Tomoyo wrote to Eriol

*Sakura and Syaoran officially dated

*… And All that Jazz…

**Oh yeah, Sakura and Syaoran are officially boyfriend-girlfriend now. I didn't know where to say it so just think of it that way, okay? They have been 'on' for six months already. Gomen for not saying earlier…**

I'm sorry for not posting this early. The holiday kinda got into me so I was lazier than usual. And! Our computer was off limits during the preparation of Christmas so I wasn't able to type this. We Filipinos really plan a lot for Christmas!

So I'm not gonna make you wait any further… here's chapter 5!!!

"_**I think I've fallen for him"**_

"Then that's the more reason we should go back" Eriol said with a soft smile yet a determined voice. He walked to her and crouched beside her. Staring at the garden, he brought his hand to her small back in a comforting way. "You should face your fear, just as I shall do. Let's go back, okay?"

She meekly nodded in affirmation. There was no sense trying to run away from her fears. Her master has a point.

Spinnel flew to them with a triumphant expression. "I already booked a flight. The flight would be tomorrow morning. We'll arrive in Tomoeda at about seven o'clock p.m." he informed as he sat on a small chair in front of the two.

'Already?' the two thought in unison. How did he arrange the flight at such a short time?

"I suggest you two pack your things already" he suggested nonchalantly.

**Next Day; Daidouji Mansion**

"Tomoyo-chan! I'm so nervous!"

Tonight would be the night of the dinner. The cherry paced around the room as her best friend searched her jewelry kit for an accessory worthy of the beautiful dress they bought. She looked up with a smile, pondering why the girl is so nervous.

"Why are you even nervous?" she asked, a tone of curiosity present in her voice.

"They might not like me! What if... they'll hate me or something?" she shrieked anxiously and continued pacing the room.

Tomoyo stood up and laughed lightly as she walked to her pacing best friend. Placing a hand on her shoulder, she pushed her best friend to a seat. "Stop pacing, will you?"

Sakura looked at her, smiled and nodded approvingly.

"Okay, calm down. No one will ever be able to hate you. You know that! Every single person in this world loves you with a passion! You are too cute to be hated!" the plum cheered on like a mother cheering her daughter on her first day of school.

Sakura hugged Tomoyo. "I hope so."

Ring!Ring!Ring!

The cherry disentangled herself from her best friend and picked up her phone. Upon looking at the screen, a smile blossomed on her face.

"Moshi, moshi Syaoran-kun"

A few words from the other line. A small frown made its way to her cute face. "Oh? Is that so?... I guess you're right... Yes, really... Can we fetch them too? ...Really? ...Oh thanks. Yeah. We'll be right there"

"What did he say?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

"We can't have the dinner tonight. His sisters' plane got stuck so they'll arrive later than planned. We'll fetch them later." she answered with a quiet sigh of relief.

"Can I come later?"

"Sure. I'll need a lot of support"

"I'll be there. What time?"

"8:00. Please come, okay?"

**Airport; 7:30 PM**

"Let me remind you: This arrival of ours is a top secret for now. It will remain a secret until the day I find Fair Flower. I'm sure it wouldn't take a few weeks."

His two guardians nodded. They're here for a mission and this mission will be a success no matter what.

Eriol and Nakuru walked side by side on their way to the queue of taxis outside.

They continued walking, not knowing that a pair of amethyst-colored eyes were watching them from afar.

...

Tomoyo walked to Sakura and patted her on the back. "Umm, Sakura. I'm sorry but I can't stay here. Something suddenly came up so I really have to go."

The girl pouted for a second but then smiled understandingly. "Okay, I understand. Call me later, okay?"

"Of course. Keep in mind that I'll always support you, okay? Even if I'm not here later, remember that my spirit will guide you"

"Tomoyo-chan! You sound like a prophet of some sort! I know you support me. I know you love me. I'll keep that in mind. Just pray for my safety okay?"

Tomoyo just nodded, suddenly remembering that she should search for that person now.

...

(Insert James Bond theme song)

Our brand new agent... Agent Fair Flower is on the move! To search far and wide and to spy on her hardest mission yet. (Actually, it's her first)

Her mission? To stealthily observe the greatest sorcerer on earth!

"Okaa-sama, I won't be home early today" she said on the phone before hanging up.

She looked at both her sides to inspect if someone had seen her. She then saw that Nakuru was the only one standing beside the queue. Where was Eriol?

"Daidouji."

"Ah!" She shrieked in terror and surprise. Was she discovered earlier than expected? Was the mage that amazing? And... Is this the end of her Agent career?

The answers after a short break!

(A/N: This moment was weirder than expected. I never thought there would be something like this in here. Oh well, it's okay, ne? Oh yeah)

"Daidouji Tomoyo-sama. What a pleasure to see you again. So early after we arrive!" Spinnel Sun's pleasant greeting was heard.

Our not-yet-over Agent sighed in relief. "I thought Eriol saw me. How... How did you know I was here?"

"It's quite simple really. I sense people easier when I'm expecting them to arrive. Eriol-sama isn't expecting you"

"Oh..." a look of comprehension; then a nervous one. "Can I talk to him now?"

"Not so soon. I have a plan in mind." There was a mysterious glint in his eyes. Looks like he had everything planned!

"Another plan? You seem really interested in us" Tomoyo smiled appreciatively.

"I learned from the greatest match maker in Tomoeda." he said with a shrug.

Tomoyo giggled at that. "So what's this plan you speak of?"

…

**Next day; Hiiragizawa manor**

"Nakuru. You better talk to him while I search for clues as to who Fair Flower is."

Eriol took his coat, cap and sunglasses; his over-all disguise for his search today. Once he had put each apparel on, he looked at his moon guardian with a suggestive smirk.

"Who?" she asked, trying her best to sound as naïve as possible

"I know you can be innocent, Nakuru, but we all know that you understand well who I am talking about" his stern voice echoed through the hall. His voice then softened as he said "Just talk to him, okay? I know you want to"

He walked to the door and left with a final wave.

"He's right. As usual" the flying stuff toy said as he flew to Nakuru's side. "You do want to talk to him and you really need to"

The girl fell silent. She stood up and walked to the kitchen, her own haven. The other guardian faithfully followed.

"Naku-"

"If you say another suggestion about Touya, I'll make a triple chocolate supreme cake and force feed you! I am not joking!"

This made Spinnel Sun stop on his tracks. He always wins their arguments but now… with that simple statement, she is winning by a land slide!

The girl smiled like a Cheshire and went on to cook.

"I would talk to him tomorrow. I will call him later and that's that! No more suggestions!" she declared while stirring the chocolate syrup.

"Do remember to tell him later that this arrival is a secret on all accounts" was his final word before leaving the devilish kitchen. It would be better for him if he stays as far as possible from Nakuru and her weapons (mainly everything with sugar).

**Two days after arrival; Park**

The aforementioned girl nervously looked around the park which was their meeting place.

"Akizuki."

"Ah!" she exclaimed, surprised. She whipped her head to where the voice came from; the place behind her bench where a human-size mascot stood. The rabbit mascot took off his head gear, revealing the handsome face of Kinomoto Touya.

"Long time no see, Touya-kun" She raised her hand awkwardly in greeting. She tried her best to hide her blush and act normal but to no avail, Touya noticed her odd behavior.

"What's wrong?" he asked while looking at her unusually shy face. He tried his best to sound unconcerned and normally irritated but to no avail, she noticed.

"_You _sound weird. Are _you _okay?"

"You're the weird one, calling me here so suddenly after a year."

"You're weirder! Who would meet a girl in the park wearing a rabbit costume, honestly?"

"You're weirder, we all know that."

"I told you! You're weirder!" her previously shy/embarrassed blushing face turned to a darker shade of anger as she fumed.

He calmly looked at her and sat down on the bench. "Good. You're almost back to normal" was all he said as he looked around the park nonchalantly.

_He just said that to make me feel comfortable?_

After looking around the park, he settled his gaze on her. "What did you want to talk to? And why did you want to keep your arrival a secret?"

She looked down and fumbled with the hem of her skirt. She was wearing a simple red blouse and a pink skirt that goes down to below her knee.

What did she want to say? She seriously forgot why! All she remembers is that she was pissed with her master and Suppi-chan because they were forcing her to talk to Touya. Why did she call him?

"Do you… are you angry with me?" she asked nervously, her previous embarrassment coming back ten-fold. "With what happened before I went away, I mean."

"No. Seriously…" he wasn't able to finish his sentence since he didn't know how to accurately convey his thoughts. Even _he _was confused. "No" he repeated to emphasize his answer.

"Really?" her eyes twinkled with childish joy. She was worrying about this all those time? Looks like she was worrying too much! She sighed in relief. "I'm glad; really glad."

Silence followed as the two looked around the scenic park.

Touya's voice then shattered the silence. "Why did you want to keep your arrival a secret?"

Nakuru looked at his deep brown irises. There and then, she promised herself that she'll say only the truth. If she wants to start anew in Tomoeda, she needs to say the truth to him at least.

"Do you know about the Clow cards?" Nakuru asked to start the story. She needed to know the extent of his knowledge about Sakura's magic. She didn't want to be the one to break it down on him.

Touya's face showed shock. So… he knows about it?

"How did you know about it? Are you..?" He stood up and stepped back a little.

She looked away with a look of hurt. "Sakura-chan and Tomoyo-chan knows me as Hiiragizawa Eriol-sama's guardian. I have power too. Eriol-sama is Clow Reed's reincarnation."

… Silence …

"Please do trust me" she pleaded.

His eyes softened, hearing her sincere voice. He went back to his previous position on the bench and looked at her to signal that he is all ears.

She smiled gratefully at him. She said everything that she wanted to say; her secrets, _their secrets. _She realized that there wasn't much she should tell since Sakura already filled him in so it didn't take too much time.

"We don't want Eriol to have too much pressure. He deserves gradual intake of everything. He shouldn't be too shocked."

"I understand" He smiled understandingly and sincerely at her. He had been smiling too much this day, ne?

He looked at his watch, sensing that he should go back to work now. The girl saw this gesture and understood. She stood up and bowed her head.

"I'm really sorry for what happened and for wasting your time," she straightened up and gazed at his serious eyes. She then added, "Thank you for coming!"

"It's alright" was his nonchalant reply.

"We're still friends, right? Wait… we're we friends?" She placed her index on the side of her chin as if thinking deeply. This pose just made her look more childish than she already was. Placing the thought aside, she said: "Oh well, I'd rather go now. I need to cook lunch!"

She waved her hand and walked away.

…

When she was about ten meters away from him, she looked back at him with a wide grin. "You know what?" she shouted. "I really missed you Touya-kun! I actually thought of more ways to annoy you!"

She then ran away as fast as her legs can allow.

Unknown to her, instead of an irritated expression like usual, Touya's face had a fond smile as if watching an older version of Sakura on her way home.

"Who would have guessed that I actually missed you too…? I'm looking forward to those ways, Nakuru."

Two girls paced back and forth, wondering how they could solve the gigantic problem laid in front of them. One of them strode forward until she reached the stack of clothes situated above the bed.

"But I loved the red high heels! It's sexy! We need to sometimes let go of your cute look and start making you look hotter!"

EH? That was the BIG problem?

"Tomoyo-chan! Focus! That's not the problem here…" Sakura protested quietly as she sat in front of her best friend.

What's the problem, you ask? Their gigantic problem: Li Yelan asked Sakura to tell her father and brother to go to their dinner. They can't figure out how to exactly ask the two men… just thinking of it is stressful!

Tomoyo made a peace sign and winked cutely. "Just kidding! Lighten up a bit, will you? I can talk to your father and brother if you want… but that's not the right course of action. I think it should be Syaoran. It's his dinner after all"

Sakura pouted a little. "Otou-san is no problem. I can easily ask him to go to the dinner with me. But onii-chan is another matter. He doesn't like Syaoran-kun that much, ne?"

She sighed and went to Tomoyo's side. She lied there sprawled and staring at the ceiling.

"With Syaoran's and your father's convincing powers, I know he'll say yes" her best friend said comfortingly. She then added mysteriously, "And I bet he'll be in a better mood than usual"

Sakura and Syaoran went to the Kinomoto residence to ask Touya and Fujitaka if they can come to dinner at the little wolf's place. Fujitaka immediately said yes, knowing that something special would happen later. Touya, as usual, glared at Syaoran. But surprisingly agreed too.

Yeah, you heard me right. He agreed. Why he did? Well, let's just say that Tomoyo was right.

After talking, the dinner was arranged at Syaoran's new place at 6:30.

"Can you come earlier to my place? At 6:00 perhaps" he asked with a mysterious smile.

"Sure"

A person in a dark violet cloak walked through the hallway of the Hiiragizawa manor, a mystifying aura following with every step. Leading the person was none other than the panther-like creature with wings, Spinnel Sun. They ventured silently towards the big library where the most powerful mage is most likely staying.

"Daidouji-sama, please stay here first while I talk to Eriol-sama" Suppi politely said to the cloaked girl before entering the giant library.

She merely nodded discreetly, either too scared to move or simply not wanting to waste effort. The panther changed to his false form and flew to his master's side.

"We have a guest?" Eriol calmly inquired, not taking his eyes off his philosophical book.

Suppi glanced at him with a small smirk. "I brought someone who could help you find that Fair Flower. A friend of mine from long ago"

The mage stared at his guardian with a look of surprise. "Really?"

Yatsi-chan: Looks like this can't be the last episode. But there's only a matter of time before this will end. The next should be the last. (Oh Kami-sama, onegai. Please make it the last!)

I hope I made up for my long absence with this long chapter! Long chapter = Long Review, ne? Please!

I've written some things about the next chapter so I can give you a preview:

Chapter 6: The Four Orbs

Sakura and Syaoran's dinner- a fluffy moment is sure to appear!

Nakuru and Touya's relationship- Are they friends? Or simply stalker and stalked?

Cloaked girl- Daidouji Tomoyo has a new surprise for us! And with it shall come romance and more romance!

The Four Orbs- Take note of the title of this chapter because… well if the name rings a bell, tell me! Okay?

**Randomness:**

Yatsi-chan: This is my longest chapter yet. Wai! Oh… I want to write a long A/N too… Oh, another reason why I was late in posting this was because of our DVD marathon. We watched Gokusen 3 yesterday! I'm also starting to love 'Hey! Say! Jump' so much… But, of course, Arashi is still number one in my heart… (And Oguri Shun too!)


	6. Hope's disguise and the first orb

Chapter 6: The Four Light Orbs

Chapter 6.1: Hope's Disguise and the First Orb

(_"Italics" _means spoken in English)

Suppi glanced at him with a small smirk. "I brought someone who could help you find that Fair Flower. A friend of mine from long ago"

The mage stared at his guardian with a look of surprise. "Really?"

The winged stuffed toy nodded and called out, "Cloaked girl, please enter". He looked at the door of the library expectantly.

After five seconds…

After ten seconds…

**After twenty seconds…**

"CLOAKED girl… come in. Please." Spinnel repeated with more emphasis. _"Master Eriol won't use his magic on you, you know that. You're safe with him." _This time, he spoke with a clear English language.

'Something's really wrong with this… is that girl from England, like us? Or is she a Japanese? Does she have powers? Spinnel should explain things…' Eriol mused as she waited for the girl.

Seeing his master's thoughtful look, the flying stuffed toy decided to give details on the situation. "She is a Japanese who can speak English quite fluently. She is not a sorceress but her knowledge may exceed yours. That's why I asked her to help"

He then looked at his master with a slightly irritated look. "Master Eriol, you won't use your powers, right? She doesn't like feeling magic around her."

The mage cocked his head to the right, feeling something wrong but not being able to pinpoint it out. He simply raised his eyebrow and nodded in affirmation. If she needed her privacy, being the 'cloaked girl' that she is, he'll gladly accept. Guessing games are his games, after all.

And the fact is, her warm aura felt unusually close to him. A tingling feeling swelled up inside him when he tried to reach out to her aura. There was something in her aura that made him especially excited. A small smile crept on his features. She gave out an inviting yet protected feeling that made him want to see her.

When the girl still didn't come out, he realized that she didn't hear him. _"Of course I won't. I don't pry on other people's business especially if they will help me" _he finally said.

Spinnel and Tomoyo both raised their eyebrows discreetly, remembering how he secretly watched Sakura and Syaoran when they were catching the cards.

The cloaked girl, who we all know now as Daidouji Tomoyo, gracefully walked to the big library. _"Good Afternoon, Hiiragizawa-san" _she said in fluent English.

"_What language should I use when talking to you, then? English or Japanese?" _Eriol asked to make sure that they would understand each other.

"_I would really prefer if we talk in English. It would make me more at ease even though I can also understand Japanese."_ she said as she sat beside Suppi.

The mage stared at her cloaked form. Her voice was gentle and polite and showed no sign of who she is. It didn't resemble any one he knows. No magic was emitting from her aura, which means that she didn't use magic to change her voice. Good. This will be quite a game.

Going back to the main issue…

"_You will help me find fair flower. How?"_ he asked in a professional tone. This is all business, he thought as he waited for an answer.

"_You want a guessing game, you'll have one. I'll only accompany you as you search for her, and you'll find her for sure. Tomoeda is a small town"_

"_That simple? Hmmm…"_ A sudden thought came to mind. _"Do you know Fair Flower?"_

Eriol felt as if the cloaked girl smiled underneath her hood.

"_Of course. I know a lot of things you don't."_ It was as if her graceful lady-like character suddenly changed to a naughty cat-like one.

The mage smiled. 'Interesting…'

"_Shall we start now…?"_ he kept that hanging as he realized that he had no clue as to the name of the mysterious and interesting cloaked girl.

"_You can call me anything you like"_ was her carefree answer. Truth is she really didn't care. It was the least of her worries.

"_Then…"_ he put his chin on his palm in a thinking pose. _"I'll call you Hope. Is that alright?"_

"_Sure. But we won't be able to start right now. I have some business to attend to." _

Hope, AKA the Cloaked Girl AKA Daidouji Tomoyo AKA Fair Flower, stood up from her seat and waved dismissively before walking away. Spinnel flew to her side and sat on her shoulder.

"Can I go with her tonight, Eriol-sama?" Suppi asked as Hope stopped to wait for the answer.

"If you want to, sure" was the mage's reply.

Hope stood in front of a full-body mirror as she took off her disguise: her cloak, sunglass, overly-high heels and voice changer. Yes, she used mechanical devices to change her appearance and voice. Using those, Eriol wasn't able to realize the slight transformation in her voice and height. And thus, wasn't able to guess who she was.

"Your plan is brilliant! This way, I'll know his memory limits before I reveal myself, and we'll be sure that he wouldn't break. You're amazing…" Tomoyo praised. She looked at Spinnel with sparkling happy eyes.

"I wouldn't have done it without your exceptional skills. The devices from your company and the clothes you made for our little game are amazing too. Your English is also commendable" he humbly replied while eyeing her carefully. 'You're worth all of this, mistress. You will get back his memories and fulfill Clow's wish, as planned.'

"But why did I have to speak English?" she curiously asked with a smile. He wouldn't have made her do such a hard thing just for fun, right?

"It'll spice things up. It'll keep him guessing, and that would make this easier for us. I've planned everything already." He answered with a clear mischievous glint in his eyes.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

A telephone ring broke their conversation. Tomoyo ran to her phone and answered it excitedly. Only one person would call her at this time: an excited yet nervous best friend who wants advice for her first dinner with her boyfriend.

"Hello? Tomoyo-chan? Help!" Sakura's frantic voice squealed from the other line.

"What's with you? Its just 4:00. You have plenty of time before 6:30" the heiress calmly replied with a smile.

"But Syaoran-kun told me to come earlier! And I don't know why! I still don't know what I should dress like…" she sounded as if she was about to cry!

"Really? Wow! This is what I've been waiting for! Come here and I'll dress you up. You'll be gorgeous!" Tomoyo was overly happy for her best friend. Her dreams for her best friend are coming true. Sakura found her number one and is on her way to staying with him for all her life. What a happy story!!!

'I can't wait to give Sakura and Syaoran their wedding gift!!!' Tomoyo thought with sparkling eyes.

………………………………………………….1st…Orb…………………………………………………..

A limousine with the Daidouji Toy Corporations emblem stopped in front of Syaoran's new place. The new house was a simple bungalow with a mini garden beside it. A black gate was at the front part while a light green wall was beside it. It gave off a warm and cozy feeling, like Syaoran's arms whenever Sakura hugs him.

"Thank you Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura nervously stepped out of the limousine as she shakily clutched on the door. This was the first time Syaoran invited her to his new house, since he just moved in recently.

"Come now, Sakura-chan! Don't be nervous! The Li quadruplet already likes you! There's nothing to worry about." The plum cheered her best friend like a mother cheering her child on the first day of school.

The cherry smiled more confidently. "You're right! Everything will surely be alright."

She waved goodbye at her best friend and walked slowly to the gate. There, her shaky hands pushed the doorbell.

Ding Dong! Ding Dong!

After a few moments, a handsome and neatly clad little wolf answered the door. It was obvious that he was slightly nervous about something that Sakura couldn't quite point out. What could it be…?

He was about to greet her when his eyes caught sight of her over-all attire, leaving him speechless. He stood there with his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide in surprise.

His Cherry, his lovely cherry, wore a simple peach dress that fits her petite body perfectly and shows off her curves. Her hair which was a little longer now was let down with a white ribbon adorning it.

She looked cute, like always. But with the usual cuteness came simple natural beauty. She emerged from being Daidouji's cute little doll to a beautiful teen princess. Out were the frilly, overly extravagant dresses and in were the simply beautiful clothes that complimented her gentle and child-like yet mature self.

"Syaoran? I'm sorry I'm late! Please talk! Don't be angry with me…" Mistaking his silence for anger, she profusely apologized while bowing repeatedly.

"You look…" He looked at her from her auburn hair to her light yellow sandals. For lack of a better word, he said, "Beautiful. You look really beautiful."

"Really? Tomoyo-chan let me choose from her hundreds of dresses so I made sure not to wear something too…"

"Don't worry, you look perfect" Syaoran took her hand and led her to the garden. "I have a surprise for you"

'Hoe…' Sakura's heart pumped faster and faster as they walked through the curiously over-decorated garden. Different situations came to her mind as they walked closer to their destination; each of which always ended with Syaoran kneeling and opening a ring box.

But she kept in mind that she might just be assuming all of this. Tomoyo's fantasies may have just rubbed too much on her.

They stopped walking upon reaching a table with a bouquet on top. Syaoran took it and gave it to her with a smile. "Wait. I'll just get something…" he said as he walked to the farther part of the garden. He smiled as the plan replayed in his mind.

Back to Sakura…

The girl, as usual, brought the bouquet to her face to smell it. She chose one flower and plucked the petals one by one. "He loves me, he loves me not…" she whispered

"He loves me… he loves me not… he loves me… he loves me not…"

She sat on the chair and continued. "He loves me… he loves me not…"

She frowned as the process came to an end. There were twenty-eight petals; an even number. He loves me not. 'Is this a sign that I'm just imagining things?'

…

Syaoran arrived with a nervous look on her face and a box in his hand. Wait… a box?

A ring box! Wai! The cherry was not wrong!

He kneeled shakily… and opened the box.

Inside it…

Was a petal.

"I love you" he said with a smile.

Sakura had to smile at that. It was an unusual sweetness from a normally shy boy.

…

But then, disappointment passed through her face. That's all? She didn't move, too irritated to react. She shouldn't have listened to her best friend's fantasies!

Seeing this, he stood up and hugged her. He laughed a little. "Awww… you're sad?" he asked playfully.

Sakura noticed his tone so she tilted her head to the side in confusion. Something's up.

…

He kneeled again, this time with a confident smile. He knew that she'll say yes. It was obvious from her reaction.

"Sakura…" he inhaled a little shakily and continued. "Sakura, you are the best thing that happened to me. You changed me to something better with your innate kindness, and I love you for that. I want to spend my entire life feeling this wonderful feeling you give me…"

He looked her in the eye with the tender look he reserves only for her.

"I know we're still young but… will you promise to marry me when we're old enough?"

Syaoran took a dangling thing from the bouquet. Sakura didn't see it at first, but after a few moments understood. The ring was with her all along! It was just tied to the bouquet!

She stared at his face, then at the beautiful gold ring which had cherry blossoms engraved on it. The ring was simply beautiful, just like Sakura.

Tears formed on her eyes. "I promise to marry you. I love you with all my heart."

Syaoran's face broke into a bigger smile. He jumped up and hugged her tightly. "I love you"

…

Suddenly, a love song came up. "May I have this dance?" he whispered to her ear. She shivered pleasantly then nodded.

_Endless, we'll be together always_

_And I will hold forever_

_This love that we have come to know_

_We'll always stay in love this way_

_Until forever and a day_

_And I will never ever change_

_Cause you are all my eyes can see_

_It's everlasting_

_Refrain:_

_Promise that you'll always love me_

_That I will be your one and only_

_And that you'll hold me 'til eternity_

"Hold me till eternity," Sakura whispered as they glide around the garden, taking notice of nothing but each other.

_Chorus:_

_Say you'll keep me in your heart_

_Promise me, we'll never part_

_I can only love you so much more_

_Cause you are all I'm living for_

_And the only thing I'd do_

_Is to give my love to you_

_And forever you'll be in my heart_

_The way I've always loved you from the start_

_Hold me like you've never done before_

_Let me dream away my life_

_Let me spend this night away_

_Until its morning love me_

_Say you'll never leave me_

_Even if tomorrow_

_There will be no more sun to shine_

_You're all that matters_

_(Repeat Refrain)_

_(Repeat Chorus 2x)_

(A/N: The song 'From the start' is not mine. All rights go to whoever owns it)

As the song came to a close, he moved his face close to hers until it was inches away. "I love you Sakura. I'm glad that I'll spend my entire life with such a beautiful girl."

He then crossed the gap within them and kissed her. It was a sweet short kiss; an innocent first kiss.

"I love you too"

…

"Kawaii!"

As the couple separated, the couple heard squealing sounds from a near place. Their gaze traveled to the source of the sound: four tall girls clad in Chinese clothing. The Li Quadruplets!

The four girls rushed to Sakura's side and squealed again. "Kawaii sister-in-law! You're so cute!"

Sakura smiled. With everything falling into place, she thought she saw a little light emerge from all their festivities. But then, that may just be the fireworks of their first kiss.

Who knows?

(A/N: I know! I know! hohohoho)

Yatsuiko-chan: During my one month and one week disappearance, I realized that I still have a LOT of things to write. Think about it… Eriol haven't gotten his memory back and there's still a lot of potential fluff situations. I don't like suppressing ideas about fanfictions so I'm sorry if this is getting too long for you. Chapter 6 would be cut into four: Hope's Disguise and the First Orb, Hope's Plan and the Second Orb, Hope's Surprise and the Third Orb, and Hope's Happiness and the Fourth Orb.

I'm really sorry for this late update. I hope you would still review!

Thank you to those who reviewed the last Chapter!

I'll post two chapters this day and two chapters next Sunday… please forgive me…

(sigh…) Oh yeah, I seriously don't like making Eriol suffer. But I love making fluff scenes with Hope… so read the next chapter now! hahaha I'm babbling again…

Just Read and Review!


	7. Hope's plan and the second orb

Chapter 6.2: Hope's Plans and the Second Orb

"Kawaii! That's so sweet." Tomoyo's eyes were twinkling with joy as she clutched the videotape close to her heart. "And I caught it all on tape! Wai!"

"Tomoyo-sama…" a voice called out from behind the bush where she was hiding.

Recognizing the voice, she smiled, got out of her hiding place and faced the flying stuff toy.

"We should get going now. We have a lot to plan for this month." He flew away to the black limousine.

You see, the two planned that they would continue the guessing game for a month; to make sure he'll be in the best condition when they tell him the truth.

Every little thing that will happen will be manipulated by this duo. They cannot and will not take the risk of Eriol breaking down because of Tomoyo. They made a promise to Nakuru that they will not harm her master, and they will fulfill it. Everything shall be administered carefully.

…

"Good morning Eriol-sama!" Nakuru energetically greeted with a smile as she poured coffee for her master. She took off her pink frilly apron and placed it neatly on top of the kitchen counter.

"I'm sorry I can't join you for breakfast today. I need to go to the park early."

"With Touya, I presume?" There was a knowing yet mischievous tone in his voice as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

She blushed a little but smiled nonetheless, knowing that she need not answer the question. "I'll be going now!"

Ding Dong!

"I'll answer it!" Nakuru took her scarf and strode to the door. There, standing quietly, was a girl wearing black sunglasses, blue skinny jeans and a violet jacket with a hood.

"Come in, Hope" The guardian opened the door further. Before going out, she whispered discreetly "Take care of my master please"

Hope nodded slightly.

"_Good morning, Hope. It's nice to see you again_" Eriol pleasantly greeted. "_Why don't you don't join us for breakfast?_"

"_It's okay. I've eaten already. Can I use your phone?_" she asked.

"_Sure_"

Hope strode to the phone and dialed a number. "Hello…? Yes. _You can start now, Cherry._" She smiled secretively as she put the phone down.

…

"_Where should we go now?"_ Eriol, who was also wearing his daily disguise, asked as they strolled around the neighborhood.

"_Hmmm…"_ Hope appeared to be thinking. _"Ah!"_

"_What's it?"_ he asked upon looking at her shocked face.

"_It's nothing…" _She shook her head defensively. The mage knew something was wrong but didn't ask more. They simply continued to walk around the neighborhood.

"We're getting nearer" Suppi whispered to Tomoyo as they turned to the next street. She smiled happily behind her hood.

"I feel something… There's a card nearby" Eriol whispered to himself as he walked to the Penguin Park: the source of the aura. Upon arriving there, he saw Chiharu Mihara with Kinomoto Sakura. He didn't exactly know where the card's aura was coming from, but he knew that it was coming from one of the two.

He closed his eyes to concentrate. It seemed that his powers had lessened ever since the Void took his feelings. That's why it takes more effort to figure out things as simple as this.

'It's the twin!' He thought as he stared at Chiharu. But why…?

"_Is there a problem?" _Hope asked as she looked at his dumbfounded face. _"Are you okay?"_

"_Can we go home now? I'm sorry but can we just do this some other time?" _Eriol looked really stressed out as he pleaded. It was a rare sight to see: the all-powerful mage looking confused.

"_Okay then. Let me accompany you home" _A small frown graced her features as they walked back home.

…

"_What's the problem? You can tell me anything. I can help."_

Hope sat in front of Eriol as they drank tea in the garden. There was a very slight worry in her voice as she asked him questions.

"_I… don't know what's happening to me. There's this feeling that's telling me to just stop searching because I'll just be hurt. But there's this feeling that's telling me to continue because I'll finally fill that hole inside me… and yet, everything here in Tomoeda just makes my heart ache so much…It's as if it makes me reminisce about something that never happened… Maybe it's a memory of my past self, but it feels different."_

He smiled bitterly before saying, _"Sorry for talking nonsense so suddenly. I just feel really burdened right now"_

"_Don't talk like that! I know you're really having a hard time…"_

"_Because you know a lot of things I don't?" _He smiled a little at her.

"_No… I don't exactly know what you are feeling and, I'm sure, only you know how your heart works. But I know by that stupid frown on your face that you're having it hard."_

"_Stupid frown? On my face? Do I really look that pathetic?" _Even though his voice was serious, his face had a little smile that was surely teasing her.

"_Oh of course not, Handsome Prince. You can never look pathetic." _She answered sarcastically.

_Handsome prince…_

Handsome prince…

"Ah!" Eriol clasped his forehead with his right hand as he shuddered in pain. A blurred picture came to mind… a lavender gown… a piano… a song… two pairs of pale hands…

What does those mean?

"_What's happening? Answer me, Eriol-kun!"_

Eriol-kun…

"Ah!!!" He kneeled down as the pain intensified. His face scrunched up in exhaustion, tears fell down one by one. "Don't… No…"

"Eriol… I'm sorry" Tomoyo whispered to herself before running to get help from the guardians.

In her haste, her hood fell off and her long violet hair flowed down. Eriol stared at her retreating figure before completely collapsing.

…

"Ah… eh…" Eriol struggled to get up, surprised by Hope and the guardians surrounding his bed as if he was deathly sick or something. "What happened?"

"You suddenly collapsed. We don't know why but you suddenly felt pain in your head and you muttered 'Don't…' repeatedly" Nakuru explained as stray tears fell down her cheeks.

The mage placed his hands on her cheeks and wiped her tears. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine. When did you arrive home?" His voice and expression was those of a father looking after his daughter: tender and caring.

Nakuru looked at him and wiped her tears. "I and Suppi-chan, as guardians, feels whenever you are in great danger. That's one of our jobs, remember?" She stood up and placed her hands on her waist. "Now, just sleep and let me do my job as your guardian! I'll cook something REALLY delicious!"

"Anou… Can I cook dinner today? I think what happened was mainly my fault… So I'll make it up with dinner. Is that alright?" Hope stood up and walked to Nakuru.

Nakuru simply nodded and proceeded to the kitchen, with Hope following closely.

"I'll let you cook… as long as you cook something REALLY delicious, okay?"

Tomoyo smiled. "Hai!"

'It wasn't your fault, Tomoyo-sama. Everything that is happening had been planned by Clow Reed already. I just hope it ends the way he planned… unlike his own sad ending'

Spinnel sun flew to Tomoyo's side and watched her cook dishes full of love.

"I don't know if I can continue… He was so hurt… I wanted to tell him everything, but the truth just hurts him…"

Tomoyo lay sprawled on the bed, crying silently. Her best friend simply patted her head as comfort. Unlike the plum, Sakura isn't versed in comforting a crying person. And she wasn't really familiar with a weeping Tomoyo. The plum had always been the strong and silent type and she is always the one to give advice, not the other way around.

"It's all for the good… Spinnel said so… But why did he have to go through that?"

"This is just an obstacle, Tomoyo-chan. You know that, right? You always tell me to face obstacles! You can do it!" Sakura smiled encouragingly at her best friend and took her right hand. "You're strong, Tomoyo-chan!"

Tomoyo looked at her, a small smile blossoming on her face. "Thank you"

"It's nothing! What are friends for?"

A shivering mage greeted Hope as she went inside the room. It was the day after the collapsing incident.

"He's still ill?" she asked, worried beyond anything. Why was he still sick? Were the memories that overwhelming?

"Eriol-sama is still weak from the assault of the memories. Being mentally attacked is harder than being physically injured. But he'll get better somehow" was the explanation of the hovering creature beside the bed.

"No… Please, don't… Don't leave me… Please Tomo- ah…" Stray tears were falling from his eyes as sweat trickled from his forehead. His fists were clenched and his face was scrunched up in pain.

"Would you please get him some hot water and cloth?" Spinnel asked so that Tomoyo would stop looking at his poor master. She shouldn't suffer anymore. She had suffered enough. This is Eriol's obstacle, not hers.

Tomoyo meekly nodded and walked to the kitchen. She immediately took the kettle and placed some water in it. She then searched for a clean cloth as she waited for the water to boil.

"Hello? Touya-kun? Yes… I'm sorry I can't help out in the amusement park today…. I need to take care of Eriol-kun… Yes… I need-"

"Nakuru-chan?" The Plum peered at the living room and walked to the female guardian's side. "You don't need to stay here and take care of him. This is all my fault, remember? I can take care of him"

"Excuse me, Touya-kun. I'll just talk to someone…" she covered the phone with one hand and looked at Tomoyo with a small pout. "I'm his guardian! I'm supposed to take care of him…"

"But he wants you to have a life too. He wants you to have fun. He's happy whenever you go to Touya-kun, right?"

"That's… true…" Understanding filled her eyes and she nodded with a big smile. She took the phone and said: "Touya-kun? Oh, sorry for the wait… Change of plans: I think I'll go. Yeah… I'll be there in an hour… thanks!"

A boiling sound rang from the kitchen. Tomoyo hurried to the kitchen, poured the water to the thermos and made some lukewarm water in a basin.

"Tomoyo-chan…?" Nakuru walked to her and took the basin from her hand. She turned away and walked ahead. "I'll help you first! Anou… thank you for being nice to me even though I was mean to you…"

Tomoyo simply smiled and followed.

…

Everything is a blur.

Slowly… ever so slowly, his eyes opened.

Everything was still a blur.

"_Erio- I mean, Hiiragizawa-kun? Are you awake now?"_ Hope's voice was worried and slightly sad.

The confused and sick boy refocused his eyesight to the cloaked girl in front of him. _"Glasses…"_ he meekly said as he felt around for it.

She stopped his hand with her pale ones and took his glasses in the desk. "Here" She placed it on the bridge of his nose and immediately hid her hand beneath her cloak. Spinnel told her to hide any part of her that might cause a flicker of memory to pass, especially her hand.

"_Hope! What happened?"_ He tried to stand, but realized that he didn't have the energy to do so.

"Don't even try!" she scolded and took his glasses. She thought that if he doesn't see anything, then there will be lesser chance of memories overwhelming him. Brilliant, ne? _"You can't get this back until you're okay. Spinnel and I will be your nurse for now."_

She placed her hands on her hips, like a schoolteacher scolding her student. _"Okay?"_

Eriol raised his hands in defeat. _"Alright, Nurse Hope…"_ He smiled at her general direction.

"_I'll just make us some sandwich. Behave, okay? Be a good patient!"_

"_I don't have much of a choice, do I?"_ he replied a little sarcastically.

'I can't wait to taste sandwiches made by such soft and gentle hands!'

…

Eriol hid under the blanket as he heard steps resounding from outside his room. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. This mysterious girl really wakes up the naughty child inside him… just like how Fair Flower did.

It was the third day of his rest. And, quite frankly, he didn't need to rest that much. He was getting better and he got less and less migraines. It was the amazing Nurse Hope that helped him, of course. She is gentle, kind and a great cook too! She's as good at cooking as Nakuru!

And best of all, even though she's a big mystery, he feels so warm whenever she touches his hand and his face… her soft hands feels so tender, and so familiar.

Knock! Knock!

"_Hiiragizawa-kun? Are you awake?"_ she asked as she lightly opened the door. Hearing no reply, she went in and strode to his side. She sat on the side of his bed, placing the tray of lunch on the table. She pulled the blanket down to look at Eriol.

'This is it! She'll check again if I have a fever…' he tried his best not to smile so that she wouldn't notice that he was awake.

Her hand made it to his forehead and was about to check his temperature when…

She, instead, poked his forehead.

"Ittai!" he gripped his forehead in pain. _"Why did you do that?"_

Uh-oh!

"_I knew you were awake… you naughty patient! I told you to behave!" _she scolded in a mock-angry tone.

"_Awww… you got me. So what's my punishment, Nurse Hope?"_ he asked playfully.

"_You'll be forced to eat all the cakes that Nakuru-chan and I will bake… you know how many cakes Nakuru could make when she's in hyper mode!"_

"_Not that! Oh please, not that! I'm too young to have diabetes… Ah!" _He suddenly clutched his head in pain as another memory overwhelmed him. A piano… an enlarged piano chair… a beautiful mansion… a vase…

"_Hiiragizawa-kun? Are you alright?" _she inched closer to him, afraid that he might collapse.

"_Don't worry… I think I'm a little immune to it now. I've been having a lot of those ever since I arrived here in Tomoeda, especially this past three days. The pain is getting less and less as I experience it more. I think it is actually helping me feel better." _He explained with a weak smile. Every little thing that triggers a memory also triggers intense pain from him. But since he experiences it in a daily basis, he's slightly numb to it now.

"_Really? That's good! Because of that… I won't punish you anymore. If you're getting better, then you won't need me, Nurse Hope, anymore" _She smiled in satisfaction. Inside, she really wanted to jump up in joy because of the good news. But she has a reputation to handle.

"_Hey! I'm not well yet! I still need a nurse" _he pouted childishly. He didn't like the idea of not having a Nurse Hope touching his forehead and teasing him everyday.

"_Time will come when we would part ways. You would eventually find Fair Flower"_

"_Yeah I know…"_ his eyes lit up _"But what if-"_

She immediately cut him off. _"Don't even think of it! My only job is to help you find someone you are searching for. Don't take your eyes off your goal"_

'Don't fall in love with me yet. Fall in love with Daidouji Tomoyo as she is'

A few days passed with no apparent progress. They started showing more and more memory triggers.

But whenever they see Eriol in pain, they experience pain too. They couldn't fully further the plan. They couldn't stand seeing him in pain. He is that precious to them.

Since testing his memory couldn't work precisely the way they thought it should, they would now change tactics. Let's shift to the next stage, shall we?

………………………………………………..Confusion-stage-commence..........................................

"_I won't be able to join you today… or perhaps, this whole week. I'm not really sure. The two weeks search we had was full of exhaustion for me. And I had to sideline as a nurse too! I'm really tired… But I'll come back after a few days. Promise!"_ Hope bowed her head to apologize.

The mage frowned a little. Why does she have to go…?

'Wait… Stop thinking like that Eriol! You know that all that has been happening were just too-good dreams! They may be real, but it will disappear as fast as it came. A cloaked girl who is gentle and kind doesn't exist in this world!' His conscience

"_I understand. Don't worry. I'll try my best to search for her even though you're not here." _He tried to smile understandingly, but it only resulted to a half-smile, half-frown expression.

"_Now, now. I won't be gone for long. Don't act as if I'm suddenly becoming a monk." _she joked lightly to ease the tension.

They smiled at each other for some moments (even though Eriol doesn't really see Hope's face because of the hood) before she walked off to who-knows-where.

(A/n: I know! I know!)

Spinnel hovered above Eriol's shoulder, waiting for his reaction.

"Where should we go next…? I was thinking that I should go to the university with her but now I can go by myself" The mage cheerfully suggested.

"You're not going to cry?" the guardian asked teasingly.

"What do you think I am? A high school boy?" he raised a brow at the flying stuffed toy.

"A high school boy? No. A love-sick boy? Yes."

"Let's go to the university now. We shouldn't waste time. The newsletters that Fair Flower gave revolved around the Tomoeda University. I'm sure we would find some clue"

"Hmp… guilty" Spinnel muttered.

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing, Love-sick guilty master"

…

Eriol looked at the names of the people on his list.

**Kinomoto Sakura**

**Li Syaoran**

**Yanagisawa Naoko**

**Yamazaki Takashi**

**Daidouji Tomoyo**

**Tanagawa-sensei**

**Mihara Chiharu**

**Sasaki Rika**

**Terada-sensei**

**Fujiwara Ryoko**

**Takimoto Yuki**

**Karasuma Saisha**

**Ceres Sango**

They were the people that Fair Flower had mentioned in one way or another. The prominent ones were Sakura and Syaoran, but it isn't really surprising because they were quite popular in the university. As Fair Flower said, those two were the hottest couple in the whole university!

The other people there, like Yamazaki and Naoko, won a competition which made them popular too. Fujiwara Ryoko is the president of the student council; Daidouji Tomoyo is the external vice president and the choir representative, while Takimoto Yuki, Karasuma Saisha and Ceres Sango are representatives of some organization.

Only Chiharu and Rika were cited even though they weren't that popular. Actually, they were mentioned because of their personal lives. Fair flower said that Chiharu was kind enough to treat Yamazaki to lunch when he won another contest while Rika was so sweet when she made strawberry shortcake for Terada-sensei (their former teacher). Both issues were not 'popular' kind of news. Instead, they were personal.

Only a close friend, or an all-knowing person, would know that, right?

So… they'll be the clues.

He immediately walked to the university with Spinnel inside his pocket. He had a hunch that he would find something interesting there.

…

"Yamazaki-kun, I told you that this is nothing. These are just letters!" she yelled at his boyfriend who was looking at the letters suggestively.

He suddenly pointed his index finger heavenwards, like how he usually does when he is lying.

"Do you know that love letters were banned during ancient times because they were considered as curse from broken hearted female goddesses? There was even a police force against those letters! And-"

Wham!

Ouch! A ruler came crashing on his head as a furious expression took over Chiharu's face.

"This is not a love letter!" After exhaling angrily, she then added "You're not jealous? At all?"

"Of course that's not a love letter. Who in this world, in their right mind, would write a love letter for you…?"

Wham!

Yamazaki chuckled a little at his girl friend and added "Well, except me"

The investigating mage looked from afar. Why was Chiharu holding all those letters? And to think that those letters were suspiciously similar to the letters he sent… Why was Chiharu always in the picture? First, when the twin card showed up. Then now, with all those letters.

Hmmm… something's not quite right.

…

Let's go to the next clue… Sasaki Rika.

"Rika-chan!" Tomoyo called out to her silent friend. "Good Afternoon. Do you have notes about the subject that Nishi-sensei discussed last week?"

"Oh. Good Afternoon. I have notes, they're here." Rika rummaged through her locker and took a notebook. "Here. Umm… If I may ask, why were you absent last week? I was surprised when I didn't see you for the first week of school"

"I was arranging something outside the school. The principal gave me permission to take a one week leave as long as I also do some duties regarding the student council" she answered politely with a small smile. "I heard you helped Terada-sensei with his celebration with the kids in the orphanage! That's so nice of you…"

Rika smiled. "It's nothing. I really like kids a lot so it was nothing, really."

Hmmm… That means Daidouji Tomoyo still know things concerning students even though she's busy with outside activities. She could be Fair Flower. And Sasaki Rika also looks like the kind of girl the Fair Flower could be: observant, kind and sweet.

…

"I'm back! After one week of rest, I'm fully charged again!"

"What's with the energy?" Spinnel nonchalantly asked as he landed on Hope's shoulder.

"I missed this mysterious hood. It's so… mysterious"

"You're starting to sound like Nakuru. Please don't turn into a stupid person, mistress"

Hope laughed quietly as they walked to the master's room. It was early morning, exactly a week after her 'vacation period'. She was so energetic when she realized that this was the start of another guessing week.

Spinnel knocked and then slowly opened the door to his master's room.

"Master? You have a guest. I'm sure you would be glad to see her." Spinnel said with a knowing smirk.

"Who is it?" Through his sleepy state, Eriol doesn't usually open his senses to auras. And so, he was left clueless to the surprise.

"_Forgot me already?"_ An angel-like voice called out from behind the door.

"_Hope…?"_ He asked with a childish smile. Hearing her voice made his drowsy state go away quicker than anything can. The door opened, revealing the girl in his usual black hood. _"Hope!" _Eriol ran to her and hugged her tightly. _"I missed you"_

Tomoyo blushed. Whoa! Wah… Eriol is hugging me! What should I do? What should I do?

"_Are you okay?"_ Because of her shock, she didn't notice that the mage already released her from the hug and was now staring at her with concern. _"I'm sorry for hugging you suddenly…"_

"_Its okay"_ Hope silently replied. 'Next time you hug me, be sure to do it longer. You're so stupid sometimes'

"_I really missed you"_ he repeated breathlessly, not completely believing that she was here now. _"Where would we go today?"_

"_We should stay here for now. I want to know what you did last week. Spinnel told me that you did a lot of searching."_

"_Okay…" _he smiled as an idea came to his mind. _"I'll cook breakfast today. We'll have a feast for you arrival"_

…

Tomoyo smiled in delight as she put her spoon and fork down. The breakfast was delicious! She didn't know that Eriol could also cook. Well, he has Nakuru so why would he need to cook, right? Those pancakes were heavenly!

"Gochiso sama" she said after eating. (A/N: That means 'thank you for the food', a phrase normally said by Japanese after eating)

"_It suits you better to speak Japanese. You look terribly cuter"_

"Honto?" (Really?) She tilted her head to the right for added effect.

"_Really. But speaking English is good too. You sound like a lady so much." _Eriol smiled at her with that charming smile of his. He then stood up to take the dishes away.

Ding Dong! Ding Dong!

"_I'll answer it"_ he said, putting down the plates and hurrying to the door. He opened it welcomingly and looked left and right to see the guest. To his surprise, no one was there. He was about to close the door when he saw a candy on his door step.

"_Hope! I'll just go outside for awhile" _he called out as he walked towards the trail of candy. It went on and on until he was near his gate. The path diverged from the gate and to a big tree on his yard. A big purple box with a white ribbon was situated under the big tree.

A note was placed above it.

"_What did it say?" _Hope suddenly appeared behind him, peeking at the note in his hands.

"_Hope!"_ he cried out, startled. He really needs to practice his magic again! It seems to be weakening everyday!

"_Just read it! I'm excited!" _she prodded while pulling his sleeves. 'I'm excited to see your reaction!'

Eriol opened the envelope.

"Eriol-kun, I see…" he read the letter slowly, digesting each word. "This is getting really interesting, ne? You're searching for me, I heard. Well, good luck with the search. Just call me if you can't figure my identity, I'll arrive for sure. Thanks for your effort of searching for me! God luck again! That's all, Your Fair Flower"

Eriol smiled as he closed the letter and slid it in the envelope. 'I knew it! She already knows that I'm here. No wonder I can't catch her red-handed. Fair Flower… You're right. This is getting quite interesting.

Tomoyo looked at the paper then at his face. He didn't seem surprised at all. Hmmm… what does that mean?

Eriol moved to open the box.

5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

Surprise!

A beautiful mocha cake with a 'catch me if you can' designed on top was inside the box.

"Naughty fair flower…" he muttered as he placed the cake back on the box. He took it in his arms and walked back to the house. "Nakuru would jump in joy when she sees this. She rarely tastes cakes made by other people."

"Did I hear cake?" the aforementioned guardian came bouncing from the house, obviously excited. "We have cake?" She ran to them and peeked at the box. "Wai! Mocha!"

She smiled at Hope and gave her a thumbs-up.

Eriol simply raised his eyebrow in question.

??!

…………………………………………………2nd Orb……….……………………………………………..

"Tomoyo-chan's mocha cake is soooooooo delicious!!!!" Nakuru recited while looking at the many flowers on the park. She picked one and twirled it in her fingers. "She told me how Li-kun proposed… so sweet…"

Touya grunted in irritation. "Why do you have to rub it in my face that my little sister is getting married to the brat?" The girl could almost see steam coming out of his ears. He's really angry!

She folded her arms below her chest and raised her brow inquisitively. "They love each other so much! It's obvious and you know it! You should be happy that your sister found such a handsome, kind and sweet boy!"

He scoffed. "Handsome? Kind? Sweet? He's a brat!"

"Touya-kun, he LOVES her. Isn't that enough for you? She's happy with him. You want her to be happy, right?"

That question silenced him. He loves his sister so much, resulting to this protective instinct. He can't stand seeing Sakura with other guys, especially with Syaoran. The other brats who dare get too close with her immediately ran off after seeing Touya. But Syaoran was different. His love for Sakura was as clear as the unpolluted ocean.

"If I were your sister, I would have defied you already. You're way too protective!" Nakuru suddenly declared, immediately breaking his trance.

"If you were my sister, I__would have given you up already… You're too noisy!"

"Oh? So I don't have to worry since you're not my brother! You can't give me up that easily!" She smiled triumphantly because of her new discovery.

This moment of discovery didn't last long though, as another thought passed through her mind. "Then again, who am I to you? I'm not your sister. I'm not your stalker anymore either… What do you think?"

Touya was put on the hot seat. He didn't expect the question today. Yes, he thought about that matter a lot of times already. But he didn't expect it to be brought out so soon. He always thought of her as… annoying; as… irritating; as a girl who makes his temper rise to no end.

She was a girl just like Sakura: naïve, sweet and a little mysterious. He feels a little protective when she suddenly cries because of silly little things like his being late for work (which, she says, is mainly caused by her). He can't help but think that it isn't her fault that he is late for work. It was his fault that he enjoyed teasing her so much.

He wanted to hug her when she came back after a year. He missed her like a little boy missing summer vacation. And when she is pouting and staring at him like that…

He just inhales deeply to stop himself from doing something like…

**Wait a minute! What the hell am I thinking?**

"You're…" he took his handkerchief to wipe the sweat off his brows.

"We're friends, right?" she asked hopefully.

He sighed in relief and smiled fondly at her. "Of course"

"Really? Yehey! Yay!" Her smiled widened as her eyes sparkled with childish joy. She took her hand and jumped happily. "We're friends! You actually treat me as a friend!"

To stop her from being so noisy, he placed his hands on her shoulder and finally held her there. He needed to say something else before he goes back to work. He inched closer to her.

Closer…

Closer…

He brought his lips just beside her ear, letting his warm breath tickle her senses.

"You're my friend…" he started. She stood there, speechless due to the intimate closeness. "…and maybe something more"

He pulled back and smiled another fond smile. Looking at his watch, he said "It's time to go to work. Bye"

He ran off just like that.

~Just with those simple words, I think I see a beautiful light in him. Something so warm and tender~

Yatsuiko-chan: Please Read and Review! I wrote a Loooong chapter just for you to forgive me… onegai!


	8. Hope's surprise

Chapter 6.3: Hope's Surprise and the Third Orb

Yatsi-chan: Here comes the third part!

…………………………......................................................................................................................Start...................................................................................................................................................

**Mihara Chiharu**

**Daidouji Tomoyo**

**Sasaki Rika**

**Who's Fair Flower?**

"_These are your suspects. Am I right?"_

"_Suspects?"_ he asked incredulously. He then exclaimed:_ "You speak as if they did something wrong! It's better to call them… my guesses. They're the only probable people I can think of that could be fair flower."_

"_What made you think so?"_ her voice showed her curiousness. What did she do that made her a suspect, anyway? She thought it would simply be a tie between Chiharu and Rika! She covered her tracks properly, right?

His eyes gleamed naughtily. _"I have my reasons that even you, my partner, shouldn't know."_

Tomoyo pouted under her hood. _"You're getting all secretive suddenly… that doesn't feel right at all."_

"_I'm not comfortable with only me guessing"_ he answered with an equally cute pout.

She almost laughed at his silly face but instead, with all the sarcasm in the world, _"As if it wasn't hard enough guessing what you think about"_

'Normally, if you keep a secret, it would bring bad things. But to this two, it's actually always an adventure!'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………This-is-it……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Tomoyo-chan! This is the second to the last day of the guessing game. What would you do today?"

Even though she was formerly against the game, Nakuru already grew into loving this. It wasn't just a game played by two; it was a game played by the whole Tomoeda.

Chiharu, Yamazaki, Sakura, Syaoran, Touya Nakuru and especially Spinnel enjoyed it.

"Today? Hmmm… Spinnel thought this day out. He called it Déjà vu since we will act out events from the past. Chiharu will act as Hope though, because I won't be here" There was a excited smile on her face as she narrated the plan.

"Huh? You mean you won't be here today? Wah! I'm getting nervous!" Her eyes widened and she jumped up and down in panic.

Tomoyo laughed softly at her. "Calm down! I trust Spinnel and Chiharu; you too. I trust everyone to keep it a secret for now. Tomorrow will be the big day after all."

Nakuru's excited eyes softened upon hearing the phrase 'the big day'. "I hope everything will be alright. You and master are perfect for each other. You compliment each other greatly."

"I hope so too" the Plum answered.

Their conversation was stopped when the flying panther-like guardian came in from the master's library. "Master will wake up any moment now. You have to go. Don't worry. I'll guide Mihara-san so she won't make a mistake."

"Of course. I trust you. I'll go now" She waved and walked off to the door. Before fully opening the door, she stopped as if remembering something. With her softest voice, she said, "If ever he can't handle the memories anymore, just take him away and I'll rest for some more moths before finally revealing myself. I don't want to cause him more sufferings."

Spinnel shook his head. "It is a must that we tell him tomorrow; whatever happens. It is the perfect time. You only see the suffering he goes through whenever he is overwhelmed by memories. But you can't see how incomplete he feels whenever he sleeps at night."

Nakuru also looked at her with a serious expression and spoke. "He knows that he needs something. He whispers your name whenever he dreams."

The plum looked at her with a surprised expression. "He whispers my name…" A look of understanding passed through her face. "You mean Fair Flower, right?"

The winged panther shook his head. "No. He whispers **your **name"

"Tomo… No… Don't leave… I… Stay with me… Tomoyo… I'm sorry…" Nakuru mimicked her master's plea.

"Tomoyo-sama, you can do it. You need to do this for Eriol-sama and yourself. You have to go now. He'll wake up soon."

Tomoyo muttered an 'I'll go now' and walked away.

…

"I'll only assist you to our first destination: the university. As you said, it is the most probable place for Fair Flower. I have some appointments today so I can't join you all day. I gave Suppi-chan the plan today. I'll just fetch you later so we can talk about what happened."

Eriol heard nervousness in her voice. It wasn't like her to falter. Something is terribly wrong here!

But what?

…

"Spinnel, what should we do?"

The mage wasn't sure where to go. What should he expect when his day started so lamely? Hope didn't talk while they were walking here. AND she didn't do anything naughty that made him smile, like usual.

"Well, we'll walk around. That is what's written here. Just walk as if you're a tourist or something"

Eriol nodded and hid Spinnel inside his pocket. He walked around the university wearing his disguise and getting weird looks because of it.

"_I've been living with a shadow overhead_

_I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed_

_I've been lonely for so long_

_Trapped in the past_

_I just can't seem to move on"_

There was someone singing and playing a piano. The song felt really familiar and close to his heart but he can't seem to find its place. He was lured to the source of the melody… the university's music room.

The door was slightly ajar. No one was around the corridor at the moment. He peeked ever so quiet.

Daidouji Tomoyo.

The beautiful girl was singing and playing the piano like a professional. She was smiling but certain sadness was in her eyes.

"Ah!" He clutched his head in pain as a burning feeling erupted in it. "Stop… Ittai…"

The notes faltered a bit as a few tears fell from her eyes. She stopped singing to conserve her energy; she needed it to finish the song.

Eriol wanted to run away. Run away from the beautiful creature playing the beautiful melody. He wanted to stop the pain.

But he didn't.

He knew inside his heart that he needed to survive this. He needed to stay. He needed to savor the beautiful music. He needed to stay, looking at the beautiful girl.

It was the right thing to do.

After the pain, there will be a new piece for him. A piece to complete the puzzle that was him.

.

As the last note echoed through the hall, Eriol sat beside the door with his head on his palms and his hair disheveled. The pain was going away slowly…

"Erio- Hiiragizawa-kun?" a goddess-like voice asked as the door opened more widely. Why was he still here? Wasn't he supposed to be in the next place now? This is not part of the plan! "Are you okay?" Even though she was shocked, concern for him took over.

"Huh?" He looked up in shock. "How did you…?" He then realized that half his disguises were gone. Due to his pain, he didn't notice that his sunglasses and cap fell to the floor.

"Do you want to go the clinic?" she asked with a frown. "Or do you want a drink? I can get some juice for us"

"If… Ummm… Can you join me for coffee? I don't think I can handle going to the café by myself."

Spinnel suppressed a laugh. His master is really a flirt sometimes! Except… always with the same person!

"Sure" she replied with a smile. "At least I could interrogate you as to why you're in Tomoeda"

He smiled weakly at her. She offered her a hand and he took it to stand up.

"Wha-?" He released her hand as if being scorched. It felt just like…!

"Is there a problem?" she asked.

He shook his head, not trusting his voice.

"Okay then. Let's go!" She walked to the University's exit, thinking deeply. It took all her will power not to punch the mage. What shall she do now? He completely blew the course off! He should be someplace else now, repairing a vase like planned. But he just had to stay and destroy the well-prepared plan! Poor Spinnel Sun!

…

"If you want to reminisce, then why don't you look at your locker? I heard that yours hadn't been cleaned out yet. You left so suddenly, so there wasn't an assurance that you wouldn't come back and study here again"

Actually, Tomoyo asked if she could keep his locker the same so that she'll be able to remember him even though he's not in Tomoeda. But since he's here now, she will now use it as a memory trigger!

"Hmmm…" Oh! If Fair Flower knows that he is here, his locker could be a good place to place her final letter. "You're right! That's a good idea!"

He suddenly stood up and held out a hand. "Could you accompany me to the locker?"

She smiled and took his hand. "Sure. I'll be glad to."

…

There's a note!

As Eriol opened his locker, a small torn-up paper came flying out. He silently took the note with a curious expression.

**Thank you because you were always by my side. The days I spent with you were the most beautiful days I have experienced. Thank you.**

**Respectfully yours,**

**Eriol Hiiragizawa**

**Clow Reed reincarnate**

**Admiring Gentleman**

Eh?

It was his handwriting. Another pain shot through him. This time, he was able to control himself. Instead of collapsing like usual, he clutched Tomoyo's hand and squeezed it as if asking her to give him strength. It was a very weird thing to do; given the fact that he just saw her again this day and that he wasn't close to her even before.

She squeezed his hands, too; as if saying that she'll give the strength he needed.

…

"Last destination: Penguin Park, for unknown reasons." Spinnel read from the notes that were supposedly given to him by Hope.

"Okay. I'm sure she has her reasons" the mage replied and walked quickly to that place.

Suddenly, droplets of rain came down from the sky. It was raining! But it wasn't like any other rain… it was a rain overflowing with a card's aura. Upon closer inspection, he found out that it was… the Storm!

He ran to Penguin Park which was where the aura was strongest.

Rain…

Penguin Park…

And…

Is that Daidouji-san; under the emperor penguin?

This scene…

It's achingly familiar…

"Aaaahhh!!!"

This was the strongest pain he had felt. Ever. It was so strong that he wasn't able to stop himself from kneeling in pain, in screaming in terror. "Aaaahhh!!! Ittai… stop it… please stop… please… I don't want… this… stop it… please… it hurts… so much… Nakuru… Spinnel… help… it hurts…"

Spinnel bit his lips, stopping himself from changing into his true form and flying his master away back to England where he would be unharmed and safe.

But he can't, right?

_Only after experiencing pain would you be able to appreciate happiness._

"Aaahhh!!! Spinnel… please… stop it… now… I don't want…"

Overflowing memories.

Intense pain.

No…

He wasn't able to bear it any longer.

Eriol fainted.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………Pag-ibig……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Yatsi-chan: Wah! Second to the last chapter is so sad… I cried while imagining how Eriol is suffering… I'm sorry if this is rushed… I'm really sleepy now and I need to go somewhere for Valentine's so I needed to think quickly to make sure I fulfill my promise.

Next update would be on Sunday.

Please read and review!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yatsi-chan's mood: In-love, as in, 'In an unrequited Love'. Hahahaha… In-love but unknown to my only love… emo?


	9. Hope's Happiness

Chapter 6.4: Hope's Happiness

Yatsi-chan: The third orb didn't appear last chapter. It will appear today!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sunrise…

A new day…

Hope…

Ouch…

Headache!

Eriol's eyes opened to reveal his brilliant blue irises. He would have been smiling now because of the fair weather but his aching head wouldn't cooperate. He felt as if he drank twenty bottles of beers… and now experiencing a massive hangover.

If it was that simple, things would have been better. He liked the idea of a hangover better than the idea of having another collapse because of who-knows-what.

He stood up, winced slightly due to the pain and went to the bathroom to recompose himself. He wouldn't like Hope to see him in this miserable state again!

After changing his clothes, he immediately went to the dining room where, he knew, Hope and Nakuru were staying.

"Good Morning!" Nakuru chirped happily as she put down the plate of bacon down.

Wait…

Only Nakuru?

Where's Hope?

Seeing the question in his eyes, the guardian readily answered. "She said that she'll arrive later than usual; at afternoon, maybe. She wanted you to rest for the whole morning. So… you have to stay, okay? We'll treat you like a prince!"

Her eyes lit up in excitement at the prospect of giving him all the food he wants; her 'own interpretation' of treating him like a prince.

"Ummm… Nakuru," he started nervously. "I can handle myself. You don't need to give me food all day." He sat in front of her. "But I think I can use the rest… I'll sleep after eating breakfast"

His two guardians smiled bitter sweetly. 'You can do it, Eriol-sama! We'll be here to cheer you on.'

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Good afternoon, Hiiragizawa-kun! How are you?"_

Hope came barging in his room with a childish grin and an overly enthusiastic greeting.

"_Well, aren't you happy today?"_ he remarked with a small laugh then added, _"I'm fine as you are"_ He turned thoughtful as he muttered, _"But I swear that Nakuru is starting to rub on you too much. A mysterious Hope with a Nakuru attitude is… nightmarish."_

She laughed cutely, walked to him and took his hand to drag him. _"I have a surprise for you! Your casual outfit is just perfect for today's rendezvous"_ She took a blue blindfold and placed it on him. _"I chose a blue blindfold so that you would still look cute… you should be thankful"_ She laughed some more.

He chuckled too. _"Why thank you Hope. That's really thoughtful of you."_

He continued walking in the dark with Hope holding his hand and leading him.

After a few minutes, he felt Hope stop. _"We'll ride a car today for a change! Okay… just step there… okay… almost there… Yay! Driver, go through the shortest route, okay?"_

Tomoyo's bodyguard nodded and waited for their princess to get in before starting the car.

"_Honestly, Hope, where are we going?"_ he asked curiously.

"_It's a secret! You'll be surprised by this! I'm sure!" _ She excitedly answered.

After a few minutes, the car stopped. Hope pulled him out of the car and into her surprise. They walked some more until Hope stopped in her tracks. She quickly took off his blindfold and stared at his face for a reaction.

"_The amusement park?"_ he asked in surprise. _"What would we do here?"_

"_Was that a joke?"_ she asked amusedly then added, _"Of course we would go to rides! We'll have fun!"_

"_That… sounds fishy to me. Are you planning something?"_

She bowed her head and, in her most innocent voice, said _"Would I do something bad?"_

He immediately answered with a _"Yes"_

"_Awww… Suppi-chan, he's bullying me!"_ she said childishly.

"_Why don't we just continue the surprise, Hope?"_ Spinnel asked with a bored voice.

"_This isn't the surprise? Then what is?"_ Eriol turned curious again.

Hope didn't answer. Instead, she said, with her most mock-batman voice, _"To the Ferris wheel!"_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………Third-Orb…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Hope…" _he clutched the seat more tightly as a slight pain passed through his brain. He didn't want her to see this again. It was only a minor pain, after all.

Tomoyo smiled under her hood. If he can stop the pain now, even with this important memory, then he'll somehow survive later. He can do this!

"_Don't worry. I don't bite."_ She joked lightly to lighten up his mood.

"_I know you want to say something. Just tell me already. Please."_ He was really nervous about this.

As the wheel started turning, she started talking.

"_If…", _she started nervously while playing with her fingers. _"If you would choose a person to give your heart, who would you give it to?"_

She was expecting him to quickly answer 'Of course to Fair Flower'. But he didn't immediately speak. He looked at the sky with an expression of reminiscence.

"_I…"_ he started uncertainly. _"I seriously don't know now. In the span of one year and two months, a whole lot of things happened… Actually, I think I fell in love two times during this time… and I almost fell once."_

"_What?"_ She held her breath as she waited for the continuation of his statement.

"_Hope… I know you've realized already how attached I've been to you…"_

"_Stop what you're saying! I will not listen!"_

"_Hope… this is hard enough for me." _He transformed his sun staff and stopped the Ferris wheel._ "Just hear me out."_

"_No. I'll speak first. You shouldn't speak about things that you don't fully understand! I need to explain this now."_ Her voice was stern. But inside, she was scared more than anything. Eriol ruined the plan again! What's wrong with him?!

He sat on the chair upon realizing that he stood up when he begged her. With a serious face, he nodded.

"_I am…"_ she slowly held her hood _"Daidouji Tomoyo"_

…and pulled it down.

Before he could react, she held out a hand. "Let me finish!" She inhaled shakily. "I… What I want to say is that…"

"You're Fair Flower too. Am I right?"

He had a serious look on. Overly serious. Dead serious.

"Yes." She simply answered as she looked him in the eye.

He didn't comment. He still looked serious.

_What's going on inside that head of yours, Eriol-kun?_

Tomoyo wanted to cry. What if he hates me? Wah! I'm going to die! She decided to continue her speech. She still had some chance to win this battle. And she'll do everything to win.

"I… want to say so many things right now. But I don't know if you would understand. All I want to say is… I really, really love you. And I didn't intend to lie to you. I was myself all this time. Maybe I changed how I look like, or other physical things, but I act the same. I was Daidouji Tomoyo all the way"

He still didn't speak. He bowed his head, his bangs covering his eyes.

A few tears fell from her eyes. He Hates Me!!!! "Please start the Ferris wheel now. There's nothing we should talk about anymore." A few more tears and a sob came out.

Cold pale hands held her cheeks and gingerly traced her tears.

"Eriol-kun?" She couldn't help but call him with his first name.

He was smiling at her. Smiling at her tenderly.

What?!

"Please don't cry." He begged her.

"You're not angry at me?" she asked curiously.

"Angry? Of course not! I'm… I'm happy beyond anything!" he suddenly hugged her. Tomoyo blushed. He then continued while still hugging her, "I thought I was falling in love with different persons! But… it was just you all this time! The two reasons why I wanted to go back and the reason why I wanted to stay…"

"Huh?" She was dumbfounded yet again. What's he saying?

He let go of her, held her hand and looked her in the eye.

"I wanted to go back because of the guilt that was brought about by the time I saw Daidouji Tomoyo's sad eyes while we were going to England. After that, I wanted to go back to see my Fair Flower. And then Hope compelled me to stay with her witty ways. All this time… it was just you! Thank you!

"I thought I was too weak. It was too weird for me to fall in-love with three persons"

More tears fell from her eyes. But this time, out of happiness. "You love me?"

Eriol smiled at her with his most tender smile, his eyes shining with intense love. "I love you"

A glowing light emerged from the two as they FINALLY shared their first kiss.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Three light orbs shone in front of the winged panther.

"Suppi-chan? Isn't the card finished yet?" Nakuru nervously asked.

"It needs four orbs… We already have the Pure Orb from Sakura-chan, the Neophyte Orb from Touya-san, and the Everlasting Orb from Tomoyo-sama. All we need now is the Discovery Orb…"

"Where could it be?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………hahahaha……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The Ferris wheel started its last turn as the new 'couple' (if you could call them that) talked about their lives.

All was well…

Until a card appeared in front of them.

A beautiful girl who looked exactly like Hope appeared between Tomoyo and Eriol. She immediately faced the mage and placed her hand on his forehead.

"What…?" The two was so speechless they didn't move an inch.

Slowly, ever so slowly, a gray-haired girl came out of Eriol as he passed out.

"Eriol!" she exclaimed as she took him in her arms. She faced the Hope look-alike and asked, "What did you do to him?"

"I am Happiness. I just made his wish come true. I made him complete."

"Complete…? You mean… His memories are back?" she asked hopefully.

The girl smiled and nodded. She took Void's hand and smiled at her too.

Happiness closed her eyes to turn back to her card form.

But Void reacted violently. She shook the Ferris wheel violently...

Which caused Eriol and Tomoyo to fall.

"Ah!" Tomoyo yelled. 'Oh Kami-sama! I'm too young to die…'

A light appeared behind her.

Eriol woke up and conjured a broom! He swiftly took her and placed her behind him on the broom. He flew back to their place in the wheel where he saw two cards on the floor.

Looks like Happiness used her last power to fight Void.

He picked the cards and whispered "Thank you Happiness"

Before he could say anything else, he fainted again.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Tomoyo?"

Eriol struggled to stand up. Tomoyo placed a hand on his shoulders.

"Don't even try! You're still too tired." She placed her hand on her hips and scolded him.

He laughed at the familiar scene. "I missed that."

Her eyes widened in excitement. She wasn't able to suppress herself; she hugged him oh so tightly while muttering an 'I'm so happy…'

"I'm happy too. I feel like the happiest people on earth."

He smiled at her and suddenly gave her a quick kiss.

"Well, well, looks like Tomoyo is being a good nurse!" Nakuru remarked from the door. Behind her were six people: Sakura (who was smiling widely at the blushing Tomoyo), Syaoran (who was trying to suppress the urge to kill Eriol), Touya (who had a brotherly smile on his face), Fujitaka (who had a proud fatherly smile), Chiharu and Yamazaki (who were holding hands and looking with interest at the patient and his nurse)

"Nakuru. Why don't we leave them alone for now?" Spinnel pushed the audience away and closed the door.

Yeah, pushed the audience away. That includes you!

Even with all the problems, obstacles and troubles they have encountered, all the people inside the Hiiragizawa residence had fought on and survived. Now that's a happy ending!

Now we are left with six words to say:

… And they lived happily ever after!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yatsi-chan: Yeah I know… This ending isn't that good. I'm really sorry!

If you want to ask something, just tell me, okay?

Oh yeah… the Discovery Orb had been found by Spinnel and Nakuru. As to where and how, I leave that to your imagination. Tell me about your idea, okay?

I'm really sorry about this rushed chapter.

And Thank you to those who read this until this part! I love all of you!

**Special menxons:**

Thank you:

tomoyo-amethyst

'tGiveUpJustYet

cheng

dirgni-kawaii1079

AngelEmCuti

michiko14anime

animegirlforever19

XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX


End file.
